


The crazy scientist (Hange Zoë x Female!Reader)

by Momkasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I crave Hange fics so I will create my own, I love Hange, I need Fluff, I want this to be angsty, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momkasa/pseuds/Momkasa
Summary: You are the oldest member of the 104 training corps and you recently joined the scouts. However a certain superior catches your attention and you begin falling for her while working on experiments. In a cruel world in which love is a luxury specially as a soldier. You'll defy all odds to end up with the crazy scientist.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hanji x reader - Relationship, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader, reader x hanji
Comments: 144
Kudos: 567





	1. Bumping

You lived in Shiganshina when Wall Maria fell. Your house was one of the first casualties along with your family. During the attack you were in the marketplace buying some bread. As the titans invaded the city you were unable to return to your now destroyed home. You stood still in the middle of panic unable to move when you suddenly were being carried by a Garrison soldier. He placed you in a boat which soon would be filled with refugees. Inside the boat you recognized three younger kids from your city and you decided to stick with them. 

“Y/N Wake up!” You were shaken suddenly by your friend Mikasa. You opened your eyes suddenly and sat up. “You were having nightmares again weren’t you?”

“I was having flashbacks again...ever since the Trost invasion and Eren’s discovery of titan abilities they’ve been coming back.” You rubbed your eyes. “As much as I try to forget them, they are as vivid as ever.”

“Speaking of Eren...Are you ready to move to the scout headquarters today?” She said as she left your side and started tying up her straps. You got out of bed and changed out of your sleep wear. “I’m all packed up. I’m glad we can finally see Eren. Last time I remember he was being beat up by that one short soldier” You recalled remembering Eren’s trial.

You only knew the basics about Captain Levi. However your impression of him so far was not the best. Although unlike Mikasa you didn’t hate the dude. Somewhere inside you you thought the beat up was the only reason Eren was able to free himself from the Military Police.

“Don’t remind me. If I see that tiny man again I will beat him the way he did Eren" Mikasa said as she was putting on her famous red scarf.

“That’s not a very smart idea, he will be our superior” You heard someone behind you say. The door opened to reveal Armin. 

“Sorry for interrupting you guys but we are leaving in thirty minutes.” Armin replied as he closed the door behind him.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

The new recruits reached the Scout HQ’s and began the introduction process. You got reunited with Eren once again which you were glad because he was like a younger brother to you. After all you were a few years older than most of the 104 soldiers. You then were reunited with the new cadets and were given your new uniforms which you wore proudly. You then were dismissed to your rooms so you could unpack and get ready for dinner. 

Sasha and you were in charge of bringing your room’s luggage so you made your way from the entrance all the way to the dorms carrying heavy suitcases. “Only a few hallways left” You said as we went up the stairway. 

“God Damn it! These stairs are going to be the death of me” Sasha cried.

“Dinner is soon though!” You sang wanting to encourage your friend. It seemed to work as she straightened herself and started to run reaching the dorm in no time leaving you alone. As you slowly walked you suddenly felt someone fall onto you making you tumble to the ground. Mikasa’s suitcase remained closed however one of your notebooks fell from your suitcase making a few papers scatter around. 

“I’m so sorry!” You turned to see who caused your fall and saw a woman with chestnut hair. You noticed a pair of glasses on the ground which you thought were the woman’s. “Are you alright?!” you questioned as you handed her the glasses. 

“Thank you!” She said as she placed them over her nose focusing her vision. She stood up and held a hand out to help you up which you took. She then looked around you and noticed the paperwork mess. 

“I am so sorry I was organizing my paperwork and I mustn’t have seen you.” She said.

“It’s no problem, let me help you” The both of you started picking up papers which you supposed were the paperwork from this random soldier. As you finished you noticed she had your closed notebook in her hands. 

“I believe this is yours” She said, giving it back to you. You took it and placed it in your suitcase and closed it. You then stood up and handed her the papers.

“And these are yours” You said smiling.

“This never happens. My assistant Moblit usually does this but he’s out today.” She replied trying to fix the papers” _Assistant? What kind of soldier requires one?_ You thought to yourself. She then turned to you and raised a brow. 

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you before have I?” She questioned placing the stack of papers back to a hugging position with one of her arms. 

“You definitely haven't. I'm one of the new cadets Y/N L/N” You said as you held your arm out for her to shake as you gently smiled. “Oh! You just arrived?!? I truly apologize for bumping into you the first day, I really set the tone for this place.” She said as she shook your hand. 

“My name is Hange Zoe. I’m the fourth squad’s section commander” Your eyes widen as you realized you accidentally made one of your superiors fall. 

“I am so sorry for making you fall Section Commander Hange” You immediately saluted earning a giggle from the brunette. “It was my fault silly don’t stress about it. I should apologize to you” You stopped saluting and began picking up your belongings. 

“I better go to the Commander’s office” She said starting to leave “I’ll see you around at dinner” She smiled and turned. You were about to head out when she caught your attention again.

“Hey Y/N, by the way! Whose squad are you on?” You stopped in your tracks and turned to her.  


“I don’t have a squad leader assigned yet. However I believe all of the 104 soldiers will be under Section Leader Ness” You smiled as Ness was the one showing you around that day. That was until one of the horses attempted to eat his hair. 

“Gotcha” She said as she turned back around once again.


	2. Introductions

Sorry it took so long. You said as you placed the suitcases on the ground. Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha and Krista were your roommates which made you incredibly happy because they were your best friends. “You got lost?” Ymir laughed as Krista slightly hit her with her elbow. 

“I wish that was the case…One of the Section Commanders bumped into me dropping all of her paperwork in the process”. You said as you dove defeated face first onto your new bed. 

“OH SHIT!” Ymir said as she started to uncontrollable laugh. 

“Ymir!” Krista yelled trying to stop her. 

“Already in trouble on your first day Y/N?” Mikasa added in her usual serious tone. 

“New record!” Sasha yelled. 

“Sasha you are not one to talk. Didn’t you get in trouble the first hour of your life as a soldier Ms. Potato girl?” You said as you turned your head to face the tree of them which were on the other side of the room. 

Sasha stopped laughing which made the other two girls laugh even more. Krista walked up to you and sat at your bedside. “I’m sure it’s fine!” She said patting your back. 

The five of you started unpacking our uniforms and changed into your casual clothes for dinner. Your scout training didn’t start until tomorrow so you were allowed to change clothes. You put on a thick strap baby blue dress with a long puffy sleeve white undershirt which was your favorite casual outfit. When all of you got changed you heard a knock at the door. Sasha walked over and opened it. 

“Time for dinner ladies!” Connie said as he high fived Sasha. We walked out of our room and made our way to the mess hall along with Eren, Armin and Jean. “So guys, Better say your final goodbyes to Y/N now” Ymir said as soon as we took a seat at a long table. 

“What did you do now?” Jean sitting next to me rolled his eyes. 

“Y/N here made one of the Section Commanders fall and scatter their paperwork” Sasha said wrapping one of her arms around my shoulder. 

“Oh shit” Jean laughed “And here I thought Eren was the dumbest one of us.” 

“SHUT UP HORSEFACE” Eren yelled. Armin immediately held him back and he calmed down. You turned to Jean and lightly smacked the back of his head. “You ass” you whispered. 

“Which Section commander was it?” Connie asked at the far end of the table. “Hange,” You replied, playing with your mash potato. “NO FUCKING WAY” Jean yelled louder. Fortunately for you the mess hall was incredibly loud, all thought the higher ups were a few tables away from you they couldn’t really hear you.

“Why do you keep yelling at Jean?” You angrily questioned. 

“It was an accident. She bumped into me.” You argued. 

“Isn’t she a bit...crazy?” Connie asked , trying to justify Jean’s reaction which made you break eye contact with Jean and turn your head his way.

“What do you mean?” You asked. Frankly you knew nothing about her.

“I heard from the Garrisons she is obsessed with titans” Jean whispered, catching Eren’s attention. 

“That is true,” Eren said. “She is a bit obsessed with gathering information from them. She’s friends with Captain Levi so he told us she is planning on catching two titans to experiment on them.” He added. The whole table went silent.

“My walls...she’ll turn Y/N into titan food!!!!” Ymir yelled in a dramatic tone earning a laughing fest from the whole table except you. 

“You guys are asses” You said as you stood up from your table and returned your tray. You returned to your seat to a now quiet table. 

“I’ll be the one laughing tomorrow after I beat your score in the ODMGear test.” You said confidently. Truth is you’ve been analyzing everyone’s odmg movements to better yourself. You’ve been taking notes for a while now on Mikasa’s technique, Armin’s strategy and Jean’s velocity to come up with the perfect ODMG execution guide which was all in your notes. 

“Challenge accepted Y/N” Eren said as he crossed his arms. “Oh shut it” You spat annoyed as you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder making your eyes widen. Everyone went quiet and stared at the person behind you. You slowly turned your head and looked up to meet the brunette woman you saw earlier that day. “Y/N! Nice seeing you again. I’d like you to accompany me to my office. I need a word with you.” 

_I’M DOOMED_ you thought to yourself as you could feel everyone's stare behind your back. 

“Yes section commander” you said as you turned back to your friend to stand up. As you saw them you could see everyone trying to cover their growing smiles as you were probably in trouble for the earlier accident. “Help me” you mouthed as the section commander started walking forcing you to walk behind her. 

“Come on Y/N” She said in a cheery tone as you tried to block the stares of your friends.


	3. Math

“You’re not in trouble” She said after a few minutes of silence as you walked beside her. You turned to look at her and nodded. She suddenly stopped in front of a door which read Section Commander Hange Zoe engraved on a gold plaque. She opened the door for you letting you in in her office. It was a big room with a desk facing a window, a couple of bookshelves and a center table with chairs and a couch. There were also two doors which you believed were her dorm and her bathroom. 

“Please make yourself comfortable,” She said pointing at the couch ahead of you. You slowly made your way and sat down, you started playing with your dress as she walked towards her desk and moved a few things. 

“May I?” She asked, pointing at the empty side of the couch as she held some papers on her hand. “Of course” you smiled patting the place she was about to sit in. 

“I need you to explain something to me alright? Again you’re not in trouble” She then laid down a couple of pieces of paper with ODMGear drawings, notes, and calculations which were incredibly familiar to you. Then it clicked. These were pages from your notebook. “I accidentally picked these up alongside my paperwork.” She said.

“...I believe those are mine” You nervously smiled as you looked down at your work which you’ve never shown to anyone. “You made these?” She asked as she picked up a paper covered in calculations and drawings. She inspected them closer which made you incredibly nervous. After all these made sense in your head but you could be completely wrong and be proved a fool by her. 

“Those are my notes...I started analysing the use of the gear so I could become better at killing titans” You quietly said “It’s the only thing that has helped me in becoming better” you added.

“Y/N...these are brilliant” She said smiling as she turned to you showing you your work. “You broke down every possibility and outcome you could have depending on the speed and angle” She said, surprised at your work. 

“My friend Mikasa is a natural at it and I wanted to learn her technique. Those are her common moves” You said pointing at another paper on the table. She then picked it up and analysed it as well. She started smiling once again as her eyes rummaged through the paper. She turned to you once again. 

“Do you realize how smart you are?” She asked, placing her hand under her chin. “I wouldn’t say smart...My friend Armin is smart. I’m more of an observant person” You nervously replied looking down. “Y/N!” She said in a serious tone placing her hands on your shoulders making you look up in shock. 

“You do realize that you proved yourself a valuable soldier to the whole survey corps with three pieces of paper?” She said as she slightly shook you. You raised a brow in confusion and shock as it clicked to her that you weren’t aware of your own intelligence. “Y/N...these observations could help ANY soldier become better. If modified we can find everyone’s fighting style...That said imagine what you could do when it comes to titan research!” She said yelling up and screamin at the ceiling. 

You sat there silently “Titan research?” You question which made the brunettes head sharply turn towards you. “I see you’re interested in knowing more huh? She said in a rather scary tone as the light reflected on her glasses making them glow. 

“My squad is in charge of researching and finding new information about titans! In fact I’m seeking permission from the higher ups to capture a few test subjects” She said in excitement. Her happiness was contagious as you suddenly became interested in knowing more. 

“You’d get to study them up close?” You inquired, making her shocked, no one really asked Hange about her titan research besides her colleagues let alone share their interest. 

“YES! I have many theories I want to test out before I’m allowed to test on Eren!” She said sitting back next to you. 

“That’s brilliant...finding information about titan’s might help us defeat them faster than just facing them one one one” you spoke looking at the ceiling as you thought about it. Silence felt the room and you slowly turned your head to look at your superior. Hange had the widest smile plastered to her face which looked borderline horrifying. “Are you okay?” You genuinely asked.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL ALONG?” She screamed once again shaking you. “Shiganshina” You replied and suddenly she stopped shaking you. “Oh…” She said looking down.

“It’s fine” You said, making her turn back around with a small smile. “You’re the only person I’ve met that thinks the same way I do about titan experiments.” She stood up and offered you her hand to help you up. “I’d love to speak all night about this but you have your ODMG test tomorrow morning.” She said as she opened her door.

“You’re right, Section Commander. It was nice having this conversation” You said picking up your notes. “See you at the exam...let’s see if your work pays off” Hange said. “I’m anxious to know if your calculations were right” With that she shut the door as she waved her hand. 

_Crazy is not the word to describe her, however she is quite peculiar”_


	4. ODMG

“This test is simple. Use your gear, slice the dummy’s neck. We’ll take notes on you and share your scores at a later time today.” Captain Erwin instructed as the new cadets stood in line waiting for their turn on a tree filled space reserved for odmg forest mocking exercises. 

“Squad leader Hange and Captain Levi will help me grade you.” Erwin said pointing at the couple standing a few feet beside him riding their respective horses to follow you around.   
“This is individual hence why I will name you one by one and will indicate the start and stop with a whistle blow.” He said as he walked ahead of the single file line. 

“We’ve never had an individual test” Sasha said behind you. That was true most of the time we all fought together while being followed on horseback. “They want to make sure you are cut up for the formations” Jean said ahead of you. “If you do poorly you won’t be in a defence group, you’d probably be in charge of the carts.”

“Mikasa Ackerman you are the first to go” Erwin indicated as Mikasa perfectly and swiftly cut each of the dummy's neck in no time. Jean stared at her without removing his focus for one second. 

“Hey Jean watch it you’re drooling” You said earning laughs from behind you. Jean turned around to face you and grinned. He turned bright red and tried covering his blush under his shirt. “NO I’M NOT” He yelled, making you giggle. 

“You know you may have a slim chance with her if you were nicer to Eren from time to time” You said resting your arm on his tall shoulder. “Huh, like that’s going to happen” he chuckled. “Speaking of chances, where’s Reiner?” He said looking behind you.

Reiner has had a crush on you ever since you were refugees, you met him while working on the fields as a kid. You were barely friends to that matter however his crush on you has been a mocking joke ever since he tried to ask you out as a cadet which you gently refused.

“Don’t remind me” You rolled your eyes as Erwin called the next cadet. “I’ve been bluntly clear from the start that I’m not interested.” You said crossing your arms. It’s not that he’s a bad person...we just don’t click. That’s all.” 

“And it’s never clicked with any guy for that matter” He mocked again wanting to get on your nerves. “Jean...humanity is dying you really think we all have time for love in our lives?” You replied softly. “That is true...sorry” He said, probably remembering you witnessed Shiganshina’s fall with your own eyes. 

“Y/N L/N, your turn” Erwin said, making the whole line stare at you. “I’ll finally beat your score this time” You said confidently walking forward in front of Erwin to receive further instructions. 

“Engage your swords” Erwin commanded as you did so. “Captain Levi and Squad leader Hange will be following you from a distance. Any questions?” He spoke holding his notes. “No, sir” You said getting into position. 

With a whistle blow you shot your cables and flew into the makeshift forest. You swung in between the trees and fastly shot yourself up as soon as you felt a dummy move under you. You looked down at it and swung both of your arms into it’s nape with just a swing. You proceed to move into the forest as you keep being bombarded by two dummies. One of them appeared on your left and the other two your right forcing you to fly up. You turned and decided to kill two birds with one stone. You positioned yourself so that when you jumped from the branch the angle was perfect for you to open your arms and sliced both of their necks at the same time instead of spending time doing them one by one.

You then flew up once again to the tallest part of the trees and looked down to find a bigger dummy. You flipped one of your swords and decided to spin gaining inertia for you to be able to break it’s nape cushion in one swing. You learned this movement by studying Mikasa’s technique. Successfully you broke it in the first try and as soon as you did Erwin blew the whistle. You swinged back to the forest entrance and saluted. 

“Good job soldier you may sit down with the rest of your comrades now” He instructed pointing at a small grass covered hill in which some of your friends were sitting in which they had a view of what happened inside the testing ground. You nodded and sat next to Mikasa.“You finally mastered my move huh?” She said proudly as one of her arms wrapped around your neck. “It was the only way I saw reliable ending the final dummy. It’s nape was thicker than the others.” You said staring at Sasha who was now doing her test. She managed to get most of the dummies except for the last one, her blade got stuck midway. 

You turned back to Mikasa. “See? Science doesn’t lie. She didn’t gather enough force to complete the slice” You noted making Mikasa slightly smile. 

A few hours passed and all of your group was lying in the grass waiting for the results. “Eren, our challenge still stands?” You asked as he was picking the grass. He looked up to you with determined eyes and smiled “Of course it does, Backing down already” He said, making you laugh. “No way in hell” You laughed.

“Attention!” Erwin said followed by Hange and Levi as he climbed the hill. We all stood up straight holding our arms behind us. “The results are in Section Commander Hange will pass out your individual scores however I’m proud to announce the first place.” 

“With a perfect score we have a tie” Erwin spat out making you all gasp in shock. “It’s the first time something like this happens for most of the time the first spot from your cadet class wins this...However I want to personally congratulate both Mikasa Ackerman and Y/N L/N for breaking this tradition. Please step ahead ladies” He said, making you widen your eyes. 

“No way in hell” Eren whispered beside you as you could barely assimilate what just happened. Mikasa slightly pushed your back to bring you back to reality walking besides you to where Erwin was standing. You looked up to Erwin in shock earning a laugh from him. “Congratulations” He said, shaking Mikasa's hands. You turned to Hange handing you a piece of paper with your results. “Good job Y/N you did amazing” She said before handing Mikasa’s results to her. 

“Learn from your comrades” Erwin said, making you turn around facing your friends. “All of you have great potential” He said dismissing the exam. 

“Y/N! MIKASA!” Sasha said hugging both of you making you drop. “I’m so proud of being your friend” She said, making you smile. “Y/N HOW DID YOU GET ON MIKASA’S LEVEL SO FAST” Jean yelled as he read through his results. “You could barely keep up with Armin last month...no offence Armin.” Connie said. “None taken” Armin offered you a hand which you took to stand up.   
“Studying all of you” You said, helping Mikasa up. 

“Erwin himself said learn from your comrades. Now let’s go, they want us in a classroom in less than ten minutes” You said, making your way to the meeting room while everyone ran behind you wanting to know more. 

\--------------------

Ness started explaining Erwin’s new mission approach as you heard a knock on the door. “Captain Erwin” Ness said, pausing from writing on the chalkboard. “May I steal Miss. L/N for a minute? I need her in my office” He said as everyone once again stared at you. “Why do you all keep staring at me?” You whispered as you stood up. “In trouble again?” Ymir joked as you made your way towards Erwin as he held the door open for you. “This way” He said as you started following him.

“Congratulations back there” He said again “You almost beat your whole top 10 acuantinces” He spoke as you walked slightly behind him. “Thank you sir. I’m glad I can prove myself worthy of a spot in the Corps” You said taking his compliment. “Your work back there made one of our Squad Leaders specially handpick you to join their squad. Eren is the only other cadet to have this happen to him however he was under different circumstances.” For the tenth time today you were surprised. “I won’t be with Ness anymore?” You asked for reassurance. 

“No thanks to her constant convincing” He said as you reached his office and he opened the door for you. You walked in and noticed Hange standing next to Erwin’s desk. “Squad leader Hange?” You smiled as she nodded. “Welcome to the fourth squad Y/N” She said stretching her arm for you to shake it and you did so

“Hange here showed up yesterday with a few of your research papers on accident, we were so impressed by them that Hange made me a proposal. If you were to excel this exam using your work you’d get to skip directly into one of our special squads. Your mouth dropped as you stared at both of them. “Hange sees your potential on investigation and data recollection so if you accept you’d be able to assist on experiments along with her and her squad.” You brightly smiled as you knew this section was an ideal position for you. After all you were an observant person. You were the first one to notice Sasha stealing a potato your first day of training as well as you were one of the only ones to notice Eren’s titan fighting other titans rather than humans.

“So...do you accept?” Hange asked 

“Of course I do!” You said excited 

“Awesome!” She said in excitement. “I’ll have Moblit catch you up with everything!


	5. Fourth squad

“YOU GOT CHOSEN FOR THE FOURTH SQUAD?” Eren raised his voice as you catched them all with everything during dinner. “Yes! I get to be on the research squad!” You said without holding in your excitement. “Damn Y/N What did you do to her when she took you to her office the first day?” Ymir pointed out making you blush and making everyone in the table’s mouth hanging. “YMIR! Stop it. Y/N earned that spot on her own” Krista yelled making Ymir stop. “Relax hun I’m just joking. I just found it funny” She said drinking water from her cup.

“Bold of you to assume I like women” You raised a brow 

“We’ll see” She replied, making you confused.

“...Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. I get started tomorrow!” You triumphantly said. 

“Guess you are going to become titan bait” Jean laughed making you roll your eyes. 

\----------------------------------

You spent most of the next few days getting to know Moblit. He would teach you what they did, their everyday chores, and how to go around on the Survey corps. Your task is to collect information from the experiments so you’ll be hanging out with Moblit and Hange most of the day. Which made you an important piece in the future experiment. If it got approved of course. You’ve also spent more time getting to know Hange.

She would spend hours talking about how her passion for titans was her fighting motive when she invited you over to her office to check your progress so far. Most soldiers would be tired and uncomfortable however you’ve grown to like Hange and felt comfortable around her. 

One day Moblit and you were tasked to gather up permission paperwork from the interior for a test subject capture mission. “You think they’ll let us do this?” You asked as you waited for the secretary to give you a clean copy. “I hope so. She’s been planning this for months'' The blonde man said “How long have you been working for Hange?” You inquired as an old woman handed you a stack of papers which you had to bring back to your Squad leader. 

“A few years ago just before Trost fell” Moblit said as you started mounting your horses towards the HQ’s. This was a long journey however it was early in the morning which means you’d be there by noon. 

“I see. You seem like good friends besides work partners” You said. Moblit and Hange were seen together far too often. “We get along well, however her closest friends are Captain Levi and the Commander” He smiled as we gossiped about our boss. 

“Gotcha” You added. “How about you?” He asked. 

“Me?” You questioned

“Yeah! She seems fond of you. She loves having you in the team” Moblit said, making you smile. “What makes you think that?” you returned the question wanting to know where these rumours came from. 

“You’re kidding. Your name comes up in most of our conversations. It’s either your extended essays on her previous works, your odmg talent, or your theories for the upcoming experiments.” This was surprising for you because you thought she only talked about you with Erwin as any commander should. 

“That I didn’t know” You said looking back at the road slightly blushing at the thought of Hange thinking about you...but why were you blushing? Isn’t it her job to observe this stuff?

You returned after noon to the HQ and walked directly into Hange’s office who’s door was already opened. “Good afternoon Squad leader Hange” You said placing the permission slips on her desk. “Good afternoon to the both of you! You made it here early when did you leave?” She inspected the paperwork. 

“An hour before dawn” Moblit replied “We wanted to be as fast as possible to get the paperwork approved by next week.” Hange smiled 

“You guys spoil me” She said, placing her arms around both of your shoulders. “You guys are dismissed for the day” she said sitting at her desk. “I should get this paperwork started.” 

“Thank you Section Commander” Both of you said as you headed towards the door. “Um section commander can I add something to this?” you turned around as you signal Moblit it was okay for him to leave. 

You closed the door and headed towards Hange’s desk. “Yes Y/N what’s bothering you?” She asked which surprised you. She could definitely pick up your worried tone.

“I think we should turn in this as soon as possible...It’s almost the end of the month and if we wait any longer it will be set back.” You said which made Hange think about it and realisation hit her. “You are right,” She said. 

“If you manage to fill the paperwork right now I can ride overnight and submit it so we can have a response this week while the offices are open. I heard from the secretary Commander Pixis will be in town so he might accept it immediately instead of having to wait for him to come again next month. We have to act quickly.”

“Y/N I can’t make you go to the interior twice in a day” She said, planning on refusing. “Squad leader. I want this project to be approved as much as you do. We need titan subjects so we know how to work with Eren’s titan.”

Worry displayed Hange’s face before changing her expression to one of understanding. “Fine. But I’m going with you. I can’t make you go alone at night all the way there.” Hange said, focusing back on her paperwork. 

“Really?” You said in a happy tone clapping your hands. “Come back in two hours, please set up the horses”

“Yes ma’am” You saluted as you left.


	6. Ride

You left Hange’s office and crashed into Sasha. “Sasha!” You hugged her. “You left early!”  
Sasha took notice of you waking up earlier than usual and missing breakfast. “I did. I’ll probably won’t return to our room until tomorrow morning” You said as both of you walked towards your room. “Extra work?” She asked knowing you’d sometimes arrive later than usual to your room after dinner. “I have to ride to the interior with the section commander to get some paperwork approved. “ You said grabbing your cape from your bed and started fixing your ponytail before leaving to tend the horses.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time together” Sasha pointed out “Are you doing good?” She asked with concern in her voice. “I am, once you get to know her, spending time with her makes this place not so shity.” Sasha raised a brow which meant she was about to do an annoying comment. 

“Do you have a crush...on your squad leader?” She whispered which made you jump.

“Nonono Not like that!” You replied slightly pushing her. “No? Then why do I catch you staring at her while training?” You slightly squeezed Sasha’s arm. 

“I DO NOT!” You yelled in annoyance. “I can’t believe Ymir was right!” Sasha said.

“I was what?” Ymir said as she entered the room holding Krista’s hand. She closed the door behind her. You sat on your bed, grabbed your pillow and placed it in your head. “Not again” You said, your voice being muffled by the pillow. 

“What’s all this about?” Krista asked while sitting at your side. “Y/N has a crush on her boss” Sasha said, singing every word out which made you hold the pillow tighter to your face. “I DO NOT” You yelled through the pillow refusing to face them. You suddenly felt the pillow getting ripped away from your grasp by Ymir. “Y/N Face it. It’s obvious for everyone in the corps” She said as she then threw the pillow at your face.

“Even if I did…”You said sitting up. “I don’t think that would work out” You said hugging the pillow close to your body. “Y/N. She is horseback riding with you so you wouldn't be alone at night instead of letting you go alone like any messenger.” Sasha added, gaining Ymir's attention. 

“She’s totally into you.” Ymir said, laughing sitting in the top bunk ahead of you. “No she’s not. She’s just being nice” You said returning the pillow to its place and fluffing it up. “Whatever you say y/n…”

With this you silently stood up and left to work on the preparations.  
\--------------------------------------------

Hange found you on the stable feeding the horses two hours later. “I was just about to go get you” You said as you handed her her horse. “I finished earlier,” She said, shaking the papers which she then placed in the saddle bag. She fixed her green cape and sat on the horse waiting for you to do the same. 

We started riding towards our destination in silence taking in the sunset along with the night’s aroma and bird songs. You broke the silence after a few minutes. “Thank you for coming with me squad leader.” You smile as you turn to the brunette. “You can call me Hange” She smiled back “We are close enough by now that I’d like you to just call me by my name” She continued.

“Hange” You are not accustomed to hearing it without the title. “That’s better” She said “It’s the least I could do. I know you are stubborn enough to do the trip on your own no matter my response.” You laughed knowing you were the most stubborn person you knew. “Can’t argue with that.”

“I hope you don’t mind spending more time with me” She smiled adjusting her goggles. “You’re probably sick of seeing your leader by now.”

“You’re kidding right? I love spending time with you!” You said which made Hange turn her head back at you. “You do?” She said in a surprised tone. 

“Why wouldn't I? You are the coolest person in the corps” You said complimenting her.

“Hard to believe. I know what the cadets say about me. I just choose to ignore it.” she said, turning back to the road. “I’ve seemed to gain the title titan freak by some soldiers” You could tell this hurt her but she chooses to cope with humor. Once you noticed Hange’s response to things it was easy to know what she was thinking. 

“Hange...that’s because they’ve never felt passion in their sad lives” You spoke as you moved your horse slightly closer to hers. “Those morons have probably been saved by your inventions at some time during a mission. People with nothing better to do like judging others simply for enjoying life.” You said earning a small smile in return from your chestnut haired friend. 

“You are not crazy Hange, you are passionate. In this world that is rare so I appreciate you being a light of hope in the darkness.” You said. Both of you rode silently with only the sound of your horse’s galloping filling the air.

“Thank you y/n” Hange said after a while of silence. 

From time to time you’d catch yourself staring at Hange as you rode. There was something about her that made you want to just sit there and watch her for hours on end. As much as you hated agreeing with Sasha you were developing a crush for your superior which killed you because you knew nothing would come of it. You’ve never thought you’d be caught falling for a woman. While it wasn’t prohibited it was extremely rare, all though Ymir and Krista have never been looked down upon. Probably because Ymir might kick their ass though.

You reached the interior at the break of dawn finding the secretary from before opening up the office space. “Ma’am, I’m back.” You said riding towards the building. “I can’t believe you were that fast” She said in surprise. “Lucky for you Pixies will arrive in an hour. This will be the first paper in his desk I guarantee that” The cute old lady said, winking her eye.

“Thank you so much, '' Hange said, placing one of her hands in her chest as a symbol of gratitude. “It’s no problem dear. I’m off to work then” She said as she closed the door behind her. 

“Let’s make the horses rest for a few minutes,” Hange said, leading you to a fountain so the horses would drink water. “I brought us breakfast,” You said, pulling out two loafs of bread and handling one to Hange. You two sat on a bench as you ate in silence. “It really means a lot,” Hange said, making you turn towards her. “What you said a few hours ago. I really appreciate it”  
“Any time Hange. Don’t ever let their comments get to you” you smiled as she ruffled your hair with her free hand. This made you feel warm inside. After a few minutes of rest you made your way back to HQ chatting in the way. You arrived just in time for lunch so you managed to find your friends. 

“You look like hell” Connie pointed out as you ate your soup. You felt your hair which was probably messed up by the ride so you took your hair tie out and let your head down. “Better?” you said staring at him dead in the eye. “...yes” he said slightly scared. 

“You had a little trip with your crush?” Jean said besides you. You didn’t respond, you turned to Sasha who was sitting next to you “Really?” was all you said earning an _I don’t know_ sound from her. “We had to let them know” Ymir said “I will be honest with you I didn’t think I was right in the whole liking girls thing but what a surprise”

“Ughhh I do not” was all that came out from your mouth as you unfaced continued eating your soup. “Now we have to find out if Hange is into chicks'' Jean said. Trying to help you? New from him.  
“She probably doesn’t” You said finishing up your soup. “Yeah! And you didn’t either. Guess how that ended” Ymir added. “I do not like gir- ugh never mind” You dismissed knowing it was useless to resist. “You know it’s fine right?” Eren added jokingly punching your arm which made your roll your eyes. 

After chatting for a while all of you left the dinner and sat in the storage to talk for a bit. Suddenly you heard a familiar voice yell your name. “Y/N!!!!!!!!” It was Hange running towards you at full speed. “Hange?” Was all you could say before she crashed into you infront of all your friends but she did not care. She helped you stand up fast and started talking. 

“A messenger just arrived. We got approved!!!!” She said excitedly. “NO WAY” You said immediately hugging her out of excitement. She quickly hugged you back, squishing you tightly between her buff arms. “It was all thanks to you” She added as she started spinning you still in the hug. She let you go and placed her hands on your shoulders. “You are the first one to know! I have to inform Erwin right away! See you in my office in twenty minutes to plan the mission out?” She said jumping up and down. “YOU BET” You said as she hugged you again. She started running out just after saying a quick “BYE GUYS” before bolting out of there. 

“What was that about?” Armin said pointing at the door. “She just got her project approved” you said, trying to fix your hair and jacket. “She’s totally head over heels for you.” Ymir added. “Can we stop talking about my unrealistic crush for one second? Please?” You begged as you sat next to Mikasa. “No, it’s funny” She said. “I hate you all”


	7. The shirt

The titan capture mission has been scheduled for a month from now. In the meantime Hange and you started planning what experiments you’d do once you’ve gotten your subject. It became usual for you to visit her office after dinner even if there was no planning needed, you’ve come to enjoy her company. 

“Erwin is holding an assembly today.” Armin said as you took a bite from your baked potato. “What for?” Eren asked as all of the table shrugged. “Our next small mission is a month ago and it’s only between the Levi and Hange squad so I doubt it’s a mission.” You said taking a sip from your water. “We’ll just have to wait,” Connie said, turning to Sasha as her hand was on Connie’s unattended potato. Noticing she got caught she nervously chuckled earning a shocked Connie response.”WHAT ARE YOU DOING” He said pushing Sasha away making her move her tray splashing all of her soup in your navy blue shirt. 

“SASHA” You exlaimed as you stood up. Lucky for you her soup was cold otherwise this would be a messier incident. “I AM SO SORRY Y/N” Sasha said, trying her best to clean it with a tablecloth, making it all worse. “You are smearing it Sasha” Jean said as he watched this shitshow. You noticed Sasha’s eyes started to become watery because of the stress.

“Hey! Hey! It’s okay” You said grabbing her wrist making her step slightly away from you. “If I’m quick I can make it to the barracks and hopefully find a clean shirt” You said. “Be quick. Otherwise Captain Levi may punish you from either being late or being filthy” Armin warned, making Sasha try to clean the big stain from your shirt again. “Sasha!” You exclaimed as you made your way outside the canteen. As you ran towards the barracks you crashed onto someone one the hall making the both of you fall. “Not again” you whispered to yourself, turning towards the person. 

It was Hange. She turned to you placing her glasses on with an angry expression on her face. Once she noticed it was you her expression softened and turned into a confused one. “Why do you keep falling for me?” She snarky smiled as she stood up and lent a hand towards you. This made you slightly blush however you chose to ignore it as you went back on focusing right away in your mission.

“I have to change my shirt as soon as possible before the assembly” You said pointing at the big stain in your shirt. “All the way to your barracks?” She questioned in surprise as both of you knew you had to run all through the headquarters and back taking you a long time. You nodded earning a concerned face from your leader. “No way you’re making it come with me” She said, grabbing your upper arm and guiding you by a familiar route. “I’m lending you one” She said as we quickly turned the corner and reached her office. 

“Hange, I can’t” You said as you walked into her office and she went ahead and opened her bedroom door. Truth is as much as you’ve been to her office you’ve never entered her bedroom before. “Come on!” she said signaling for you to follow her. Her room was cleaner than you thought probably because she rarely slept in there. If she wasn’t pulling off all nighters she was probably asleep in her desk. It was bigger than your shared room however it only had a bed, a window, a door towards what you assumed was the bathroom, a full length mirror and a wardrobe. “Here” She said, handing you a folded yellow shirt. “Are you sure?” You asked as she made her way outside. “Absolutely” She closed the door behind her and you took off your jacket placing it in the bed. You untied your chest harness and removed your stained shirt leaving you with only your top undergarment. “Hey by the way-” Hange suddenly opened the door and instinctively your arms covered your chest as you gasped . 

“I AM SO SORRY!” She said, covering her eyes and closing the door immediately. You stood there wide eyed as your face turned red. Your mouth started to curve in a smile and you started uncontrollably laughing. As you continued laughing you untied the yellow shirt and placed your arms through the sleeves. You started buttoning it up until you had three left and you opened the door to find Hange facing away from it. “I am so sorry” She repeated as you placed your arm on her shoulder to make her turn around. “It’s fine, come in!” You said as you continued your laughing fit. Hange sat on the bed finding your blue shirt on the floor which she picked up and started folding avoiding your eyesight. 

“It’s funny because I’m used to zero privacy” You said as you finished buttoning up the shirt and tucking it in your pants. It was slightly longer than your normal size because Hange was slightly taller than you. “Everyday I get undressed in front of my roommates since day one of training. You walking in surprised really brings me back to my first day as a cadet when I walked into Mikasa changing” You finished tying up your harness and you turned to Hange which held your perfectly folded blue shirt in her hands still looking down. 

“You can look up now. It’s fine” You said making her slowly turn towards you. She placed your shirt on her bedside table and walked towards you with your section jacket in her hand. “You should’ve seen your face” You mocked as you turned to look at yourself in her mirror. “I should've knocked. now you are going to use this against me” She laughed as she rolled her eyes and fixed your neck line from behind you. Her soft touch against the back of your neck gave you goosebumps. She stared at you from the mirror and smiled.

“Yellow looks good on you” She said resting her hands on your shoulders. You both smiled at each other through the mirror for a minute. “Let’s get going then”she said, handing you your jacket. 

“Thank you so much Hange! I’ll give it back as soon as possible” You said putting it on. “You can keep it. It looks good on you” She said as she guided you outside her room and office. “Are you sure?” You unsurely turned to her. As you paused while she locked her office door. She turned to you and nodded. “Now let’s get going! Just in time” She said as you noticed soldiers making their way to the open field. 

“I’ll see you there,” Hange said jokingly, punching your arm. She was heading up to the Squad Leader section right beside Erwin. “Right” You said to yourself as you made your way. You positioned yourself in the front row besides the rookie squad which your friends conveniently stood besides Hange’s squad making you stand besides Moblit. Both of you shared a look and nodded.

“I gathered you all here because I have an announcement to make” Erwin said after the talking seized. All the squad leaders standing behind him.

“The Interior is holding a military ball for the first time since the fall of Wall Maria.” Erwin spoke earning whispers and gasps from everyone. He smiled before continuing. “It will be held tomorrow night at the castle. Everyone is more than welcome to assist at the fancy event. You are allowed to bring a date if you wish so.”  
You automatically turned to look at Hange which stood besides Levi only to find out she was already staring back at you smirking making you automatically turn your attention back to Eriwn wide eyed. 

You could feel someone elbowing your side. You turn to find Ymir winking at you as she probably saw your awkward eye contact. You shot her a death glare as Erwin continued speaking.“That would be all. You are now dismissed and with that all training will stop until the ball ends. It is an important event after all both for all soldiers and the military fractions” Erwin finished as he stood off the stage. 

“A ball!” Krista exclaimed as we all gathered in a circle. “I thought those only existed in fairytales.” You said joining in on their conversation. “Didn’t know those were a real thing” You finished as you stood next to Eren. “They were held for the military and high classes years ago as a celebration” Armin said “However they did stop after the titan attacks.” You looked down remembering that day in Shiganshina. “Don’t know why start them again now...probably to release tension from the three branches” Armin continued speaking.

“So...are we going dress shopping?” Sasha interrupted shaking her hands in excitement. “Yes!” Krista said making her way towards Sasha. Mikasa nodded in agreement. “Count me in!” You added making your way towards the girls. “Y/N wants to look good for her date.” Jean said, crossing his arms. “Will you guys stop it already? Not happening” You said raising a brow.

“Say Y/N...whose shirt is that?” Ymir pointed out your yellow shirt and you immediately tried to manually close your jacket in a failed attempt to cover it. “WAIT IS THAT-” Eren said as you quickly covered his mouth with your hand. 

“She gave it to me because of the soup incident” You said attempting to stop the call out. “Yeah cause ALL squad leaders give their clothes to the cadets. That’s a completely normal part of the job!” Ymir said “Jean when was the last time Captain Levi lent you a shirt? She smirked. “Can’t remember that ever happening” He said joining in on the joke. 

You let go of Eren’s mouth and looked down “You guys are insufferable” as they continued joking around. “y/n If that is not a sign of her liking you I don’t know what is” Eren said massaging his cheeks which you accidentally smashed during your attempt to cover up his screams. You rolled your eyes and looked up at him. “I don’t know Eren.”

“Let’s go dress shopping then” You said pulling the girls away before the mocking could continue any further.


	8. Preparations

“Why do you keep avoiding it?” Ymir said as she sat down outside the dressing room of the boutique we chose. 

“Red or Dark Blue?” You asked, holding two dresses. Ymir was not getting a dress so she only sat down helping us pick our outfit. “Blue, we all know it’s your favorite color. Now stop getting off track” She continued as you turned to the mirror and placed the dress in front of you to visualize it. It was a big ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves adorned with various crystals. Luckily for you the store was having a huge military sale both because of the lack of ballroom dresses and because dresses were a luxury not usually aimed for us. 

“Earth to Y/N” Ymir said, waving her hands in front of you. “Try this one on” You said handing Mikasa the red dress you were previously holding. “We’ll discuss this in the barracks” You said to Ymir as you looked around you trying to find matching shoes. “You always say that and always avoid the subject so it’s about time we have a girl chat.” She said crossing her arms. 

You knew you had to deal with your emotions sooner or later however you tried to move away your feelings for your section leader as far as you could in hopes of not ruining your friendship. You thought it was best for you to talk it out with the people you trusted.

“I know…” You finally muttered out letting out your facade. 

You finished your dress shopping and made your way into a small tea shop. You were wearing your civil outfits so you wouldn’t really stand out after all you were free the rest of the day. You got settled and started stirring your tea. 

“I’m in denial,” you said, breaking the silence. 

“Ah she speaks,” Ymir said, turning to me. You took a sip from your tea as Krista whispered something to her. “Hey y/n you know you can trust us right?” Krista said, giving you the warmest of smiles. “I know” you smiled back. “I just don’t know if I trust myself.”

“You two are close.” Mikasa said, joining in referring to Hange. “We are. That’s why I’m scared” You said letting out your true feelings. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone...not even Reiner” You said recalling how you tried to force yourself to like him in an attempt to feel normal. 

“Falling in love for another woman was not something I was expecting.” You said looking towards Krista and Ymir. “I have to come to terms with that first.”

“So you do like her” Sasha deduced. You slowly nod looking back at your tea earning a bunch of aws from your friends making you slightly small. “I don’t know how to explain it. At first I thought it was a regular friendship and we were just the best of friends. However the day of the horse ride to the interior as we talked I realized my feelings were deeper than that. They were not exactly platonic.” Ymir nodded at you. “I felt the exact same way about Krista.” She said, hugging the blonde girl. 

You looked down at her yellow shirt which was hugging your body and looked back at them. “She is truly incredible.” You said thinking back at all the time the two of you stayed up late speaking about her findings and all of her research. Hange was the smartest and most caring person you’ve ever met. You could just sit there for hours listening to her ramble about titans.

“Then why don’t you talk to her about it?” Mikasa asked, earning a sight from you. “I don’t think it’s that simple Mikasa. First of all she’s my superior which would be completely inappropriate. Second of all she is a woman, I am a woman I don’t know her stand on that.” You said looking at your tea. 

“What if I tell her and she is completely disgusted by me?” You said imagining that scenario who made your eyes water. You took a deep breath in and continued. “I don’t want to ruin what we've got going on” You said as Sasha got close to you for a hug. “I don’t think she’d ever do that y/n” Sasha said, patting your hair. 

“She does have some sort of devotion towards you after all” Ymir said pointing at the yellow shirt. “She also stares at you while you’re not looking. Today’s assembly for instance. You did notice right? She wouldn’t do that if she wasn’t interested.” She pointed that out. 

“I’m not ruining this. I don’t want to lose her...” 

“Fine” Ymir sighted “The more you wait the more you’ll hurt yourself. Trust me on that” was the last thing she said before calling the waiter. 

_the more you wait the more you’ll hurt yourself_. Ymir’s phrase kept coming back to you as you laid in your bed. Maybe she was right however you couldn’t risk losing Hange because of your selfish feelings.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We started getting ready for the ball after avoiding all the boys all morning. We wanted to surprise them. Krista helped you tie your hair in a half up half down hairstyle and Sasha helped you apply makeup. They were great help after all you grew up without a mom to help you learn those things. Mikasa was aided by them as well, putting her hair in a small updo and applying red lipstick on her lips. 

“All eyes are going to lay on you” Sasha said, helping you zip up your navy blue ball gown “You look like a princess.” She smiles and hugs you from behind. “She’s gonna love it” She whispered in your ear, earning a small smile from you. 

A knock came from your door as Ymir’s opened the door peeking from the outside wearing a black suit. “Are you ready ladies?” She smiled as Mikasa ran closing the door.  
“Go downstairs with the boys, we can’t let you see Krista yet.” She said through the door. 

“Ouch. You are hurting me” She said in a laughing tone as her footsteps fade out. She obviously wanted a Krista sneak peek. You finished fixing some details and took a last glance at the mirror “Let’s get going then!” You said opening the door. You walked the stairs at the end of the hallway to find your friends gathered up waiting for you. One by one you walked downstairs showing off your dress. All the boys became starstruck as they’ve never seen you all like this. 

You miraculously convinced Mikasa to let her scarf in the room as the red dress adorned her perfectly. She immediately made her way towards Eren’s side probably feeling a bit uncomfortable from the attention. Sasha wore a peach dress after waking downstairs she immediately fistbumped Connie. Ymir immediately hugged Krista after she reached the end of the stairs as she wore a lavender dress. You finally made your way downstairs earning a gasp from your personal crowd which made you giggle in returned. 

“You guys look handsome” you said as you noticed them all wearing black suits and their hair was slicked back. “Who are you and where are my friends?” You joked. “Us? Who are you and what did you do to y/n?” Jean joked as he grabbed your hand to twirl you around. You looked around you and noticed cadets wearing colorful dresses and suits all around you.

“Well if the Squad Leader doesn’t ask y/n out we know who might” Eren said as he pointed at Reiner standing a few feet away who was staring at you and looked back at Berthold after realizing you caught him. You turned to Eren, “No” You seriously said, shooting daggers with your eyes at him which made him gulp. 

You continued talking waiting for your carriage to arrive until you heard someone call your name behind. “y/n?” Your eyes widen as you recognized who the voice belonged to. You saw Ymir smile and wink and eye at you which made your stomach turn. You slowly turned around and saw Hange standing at the end of the hall besides Levi with her mouth wide open in shock.

You couldn't help but smile as you noticed she was wearing a black suit which fitted her perfectly. After all she didn’t seem the type to wear dresses. You slowly started making your way towards each other. “WOW” She finally said as you met in the middle of the hall only a few feet from each other. You smiled at her reaction as she looked you up and down. “You look stunning,” She said, finally looking you in the eyes. You notice her hair was slightly more brushed but still in her famous messy ponytail her brown orbs peered through gold rimmed glasses which looked fancier than her office ones. 

“You look handsome yourself” You said looking her up and down “Didn’t know you’d choose a suit” You smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. “I’m not really one to wear dresses, I feel more comfortable in a suit.” She said. You noticed her navy blue tie was a bit crooked. “Hey your tie is a bit crooked let me help” You said without waiting for an answer. You got closer to see clearly and you straightened the tie until it looked good. “There we go” you said, smiling up at her. You could notice her cheeks slightly blushed probably because of the almost non existent space between you. You refused to move though.

“We are matching!” You said pointing at her tie. She smiled as you pinpointed the weird coincidence. “I got inspired by your shirt the other day. It’s a pretty color. I noticed you wear it daily” She said which impressed you. “That is my favorite color!” You smiled at how weird this was. She came closer to your face and whispered in your ear “I know” she quickly straightened herself back and winked which left you awestruck. She took it upon herself to find out what your favorite color was? You thought it was just a coincidence however this made your heart warm.

Before you could say anything else you got interrupted by Levi which stood beside Hange and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Tch. I truly hate to interrupt this but both our cars are here. We don’t want to be late now do we?” He said, patting Hange’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for distracting her Captain Levi. See you around Squad Leader.” You said smiling before turning around addressing her by her title just so there wouldn't be trouble with captain Levi.

As you walked towards your friends you could notice everyone smiling at you. You brushed it off and ignored it as you said. “Our carriage is here. Let’s go” Jean and Armin offered you their arms to accompany you taking both of them as you laughed. 

“If she wasn’t in love with you back then I’m pretty sure she is now” Jean whispered at you as you took a seat in the carriage.


	9. The ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball will be split in 3 parts

Night fell when you reached the castle. Your group was escorted towards the magnificent marble ballroom filled with people wearing fancy clothes. “Am I dreaming?” You said turning towards Armin who was leading you in. He gently pinched your arm with his free hand which earned a yelp from you “I don’t believe so. No” He said, smirking. 

“You’ll pay for that” You laughed taking it all in. Marble pillars adorned with gold details surrounded you. Everyone walked around a now free space which you believed was the dance floor. You couldn't help but notice a few gentlemen staring at you bowing their heads down which made you slightly laugh. “All eyes are on you” Armin whispered. “You truly look stunning y/n” He added.

“Thank you Armin” Your group finally stopped in an open space. “Is that Annie?” You questioned as you could see your blonde friend in the distance. “This is payback” You whispered to Armin as you catched the blonde’s attention. “Hey Annie, you look amazing!” You said walking towards her with Armin. “y/n wait-” Armin said as he got quiet when he met Annie’s gaze. She brushed loose hair behind her in response. “Armin is your date?” She asked, raising a brow. “Not at all, we were actually speaking about you on our way here!” You smile letting Armin go. “Have fun together guys!” You said waving goodbye leaving Armin alone with Annie as you walked backwards.

You soon bumped into someone “I’m sorry i-” You turned around to meet Reiner. “y/n!” He exclaimed. “Reiner It’s been a while!” You forcefully smiled knowing you wouldn't hear the end of this if your friends found you talking. “You look beautiful” He smiled. What an uncomfortable situation...guess karma’s a bitch. “Have you guys seen Annie yet?” You pointed back at her trying to diffuse the conversation and met Armin’s gaze and smirk which proved to you karma is real. “We did” Berthold said behind Reiner. These two were always together. It was kind of creepy. 

“So...for the sake of all times. Can I have this dance?” Reiner said as the music started playing. Panic filled you as you knew this was a ball after all and refusing a dance was rude, however you didn’t want anyone seeing you with Reiner, Specially Hange.

“Just this one” You said as he guided you to the dance floor which got quickly filled with people. He held your left hand and placed his right hand on your waist which made you incredibly uncomfortable. You cringed inside as you placed your free hand on his shoulder. You decided to keep your distance after all the first waltz was a formal one. The music played as you followed his lead in silence. “Didn’t know you danced” he pointed out as you did not struggle following his steps. “When I was a kid I would pretend to have balls with my father. He taught me what he knew about waltzing” You smiled remembering. “It’s been a while since we’ve spoken” He pointed out as he made you spin.

“It really has” you said looking up at him for the first time in the whole piece. “I wanna talk to you after this...maybe go out some time” You thanked the walls. The music was starting to come to an end as you started slowing down. “We’ll definitely have to catch up later” You smiled nodding. You weren't necessarily romantically attracted to him however he is a good friend who’s friendship drifted away when you found out he’s feelings towards you. Just as you’re afraid might happen with Hange when she finds out.

“Just so I can know where to find you. Are you a member of squad Ness?” He asked, letting your waist and hand slowly go. “Squad Hange” You said as you walked away from the dance floor. “Noted” He said as you disappeared in the crowd. You tried walking away until you bumped into someone else. 

“Sorry I-” You excused yourself turning towards the person before noticing who you bumped into. “Third time's the charm” Hange said brushing one of her hair strands. You smiled noticing how she kept count of your clumsy accidents involving her. “I have to stop crashing into you” You smiled as she guided you to a less crowded corner. Handing you a glass of champagne she picked up from a waiter “I don’t mind” Hange replied. 

“Who’s your date?” She asked, smiling. _Fuck She noticed_ however the tone in which she said that made you feel bad.You hoped she’d at least have a hint of jealousy when finding out you were dancing with someone else to know she cared.

“Ugh he’s not my date” You rolled your eyes feeling disgusted. “Really? You two looked like a happy couple dancing out there!” She said now in a serious tone. “No way in hell” You turned towards her laughing. “That was incredibly awkward” You covered your eyes in embarrassment earning a laugh from her. “Was it that bad?” She asked as you nodded taking a sip from your champaign. You got close to her and whispered “So, he’s had a crush on me for years and I’ve turned him down more than once. However he keeps insisting while knowing I’m not interested to the point in which it’s just awkward”

She nodded in understanding “Besides he’s not really my type” You said taking another sip of your drink.

“Ahhh I see our y/n has many suitors” She said resting her back on the wall.

“Many? What do you mean by many?” You asked. Her eyes widened and she got straight up once again. “I-I-I mean...look around your stealing hearts out here” She stuttered, putting a hand on your shoulder and making you look around. You were about to question her stutter as Levi made his way to you interrupting your questioning.

“I finally found you” He said to Hange and turned to you. “And lucky me, I found you too!” He said in his serious tone. You raised an eyebrow. “Me?” He nodded and turned to Hange. “Shitty four eyes, today’s your lucky day. You are replacing Erwin in the commanders dance.” He said putting his hands in his suit pockets making Hange almost spit up the champaign she was drinking. 

“WHAT! It’s the commander’s dance Levi. What does that have to do with me?” Hange asked, placing her glass on the table next to her. “You are the next one in line, it’s appropriate enough” Erwin appeared behind Levi to which you immediately saluted. “Sir” you greeted. He raised his hand at this “It’s your day off y/n” it’s not necessary.” You nodded “You look beautiful by the way” He complimented you. “Thank you sir” You smiled.

“Sir?” Hange tried to argue. “Unfortunately I don’t really have a dance partner. However there needs to be someone representing the Survey Corps out there. Lucky for you, you brought a date.” Erwin said pointing to you as you now were about to spill out your drink. “We aren’t-” Hange and I tried to say at the same time but Levi interrupted. “Tch” He said as he placed himself in between the two of you. “Damn, I would’ve guessed by the fact that I found you here together...even matching” He looked at her tie as Hange eyed him and turned back to Erwin. 

“It’s important for the corps reputation Hange.” Erwin pleaded as she slowly nodded. “We’ll do it” You said switching places with Levi placing your hand on Hange’s back smiling back at him. Hange’s head snapped towards you with a shocked expression. “Wouldn’t it be too outrageous though? After all we are two women” You asked, feeling Hange tense up by what you just asked. Not knowing if it would be appropriate. “I don’t believe so. Shocking maybe, but not outrageous” You turned smiling towards her. “What do you say?” You asked. “As long as you are comfortable with this. I’m in.”


	10. The ball part 2

Erwin and Levi escorted both of you to a private meeting room on a different castle wing in which the head’s of all the military branches and their dates were chatting, having some wine. “Erwin!” Commander Pixies walked up to him shaking his hand. “Where’s your date?” The bald man questioned gaining the attention from the other Commanders. “I’m afraid I don’t have one, however Section Commander Hange is taking my place in the waltz.”

He said signaling Hange. She walked towards him and shaked his arm. “I see, and who’s the lucky…?” Pixies asked not knowing whether to ask: lucky lady or gentleman noticing how Hange was wearing a suit. She nervously straightened her back but before she could reply you walked besides her and smiled. “Hello” You held your hand out and he held it in between his hands kissing it. The other commanders walked towards you. 

“My. My. Look how gorgeous you are” Pixies said letting your hand go earning a chuckle from you. “You are one lucky one” he winked at Hange. “Oh no no, we are not dating,” Hange said, shaking her hands. 

“No? What a shame. You’d be a great couple” Pixies said taking a sip of wine. “Let me introduce you to the other Commanders.'' Erwin interrupted grabbing Hange as you took a step back so they could socialize. 

You walked towards Levi who’s back rested on the wall opposite to the higher ups. You rested your back in it as well taking in a deep breath. “What’s the matter brat?” He asked in his monotone tone. “Nothing really I was just not expecting all this” You smiled as you fidgeted with the tulle in your dress. He nodded giving you a sympathetic look.

“Erwin will appreciate it” He replied “You’re probably the only reason Hange accepted to do this in the first place.” You turned to him, “Why isn’t Erwin doing it? I mean no disrespect but can’t he just pick out any girl in the scouts to accompany him as a favor?” Levi turned to you and offered you a seat at a nearby table. “It’s not that simple.” He said offering you a seat which you took as he sat besides you facing your superiors.

”Truth is this ball is for looks only. He wants us to give off a good impression for the elite because we are not really the favorite regimen at the moment.” He turned to look at the cluster of people interacting ahead of you two. 

“Erwin deduced that showing them a happy couple might soften our reputation” Your eyes widened at this “We are not a couple” you interrupted. He tilted his head and slightly raised an eyebrow. “Look I don’t really care about your weird thing with four eyes. But it’s obvious to everyone that interacts with both of you that you have some sort of weird ass connection” This made you chuckle. “Anyway that’s exactly what Erwin wants to show off today.” Levi finished.

“Wouldn’t it be seen as outrageous though?” You questioned. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I thought the exact same thing y/n. No offense.”

“She’s also my superior, Captain” You pointed out and he sighted en return. “I brought up those same concerns to Erwin y/n. Apparently this is part of his plan. I assume that because she is wearing a tux people won’t really notice” You nodded not really understanding. 

You turned your attention at Hange who was chatting with the MP’s commander. “The more you keep avoiding the more you’d regret it, you know?” Levi said besides you after a few minutes of silence. “I know” You quietly replied, without facing him. “What’s stopping you?” He asked as. You turned towards him. “The fear she won’t reciprocate what I feel for her.” You said opening up to the man you barely knew. “I know I have to tell her sooner or later but I need to take my time.”

You said sorting out your own feelings. He nodded “I can’t believe you two really act the same way” He rolled his eyes. Before you could mouth anything about what he meant with that he interrupted you. “She has something for you” He pointed at Hange who was making her way towards you holding a small white box signaling for you to walk towards her. “Excuse me” You said to Levi as you stood up from your seat and walked towards her.

“It’s a tradition for the companions to receive a small token from the king when accompanying the commanders to the ball.” She said raising up the box at your level. “So on behalf of the Survey corps and his Majesty the King please accept this token of our gratitude. She said opening the box revealed a dainty gold necklace which with the wings of freedom symbol engraved on a small circular plaque surrounded by small diamonds. 

“I can’t possibly accept this” You whispered looking at the probably expensive jewel. She removed the necklace from the box. “Let me help you.” She gently said, waiting for you to remove your hair behind your neck which you did. She gently placed the cold necklace on your neck and slowly clasped it together. Her hands behind your neck made you slightly shiver mentaly punching yourself as you attempted not to blush. 

“All done!” She cheered as you turned back at her. She smiled at you and held her arm out for you to hold. “If you don’t mind. They are expecting us outside.” You accepted interlocking arms as Levi stood up behind you walking towards the closed off hallway which all the other branch heads stood lined up behind a door. “We’ll be on the far right side of the dance floor.” Erwin said as Hange nodded. “Good luck” He winked at the both of you as him and Levi made their way downstairs towards the party.

You waited behind Pixies and his companion being the last in line in silence waiting for the announcer before Hange got close to your ear. “I’m so sorry you got dragged into this mess” She whispered gently smiling. You turned to her smiling. “I don’t mind” you smiled back. “Are you nervous?” You asked as she started adjusting her tie. “I am! However I’m glad I'm doing this with you out of all people. If I may add I’ve never been more excited for a dance. ”She smiled at you which you returned. Pixies suddenly turned his head towards Hange and winked his eye. “Keep in mind what I told you before. I really mean it” He said as he laughed returning back to his partner. 

Suddenly the doors leading to a stairway opened as an announcer called out commander’s Zachary’s name who was the first in line. “Oh shit” You said to yourself, the nerves catching up to you having your stomach tied in a knot. Hange tightened her lock in your arm trying to comfort you. “Just pretend it’s the two of us alright?” She whispered into your ear as you kept walking forwards.

“Representing the Scouting Regimen, Section Commander Hange Zoe accompanied by Y/N L/N member of the 4th Survey Corps squad.” Was heard as Hange and you made your way outside the halfway revealing a grand stairway leading towards the dance floor. “It’s just the two of us” You whispered as Hange gently guided you down the staircase slowly so as to not trip on your dress. 

You could feel hundreds of eyes around you as you reached the dance floor and got guided by her towards the far right...where every member of the Scout stood and had a clear view of the couple approaching. A couple of voices stood up “Wait is that y/n?” “No way!” “that is y/n” “Oh my walls” You turned and looked at your group of friends making their way towards the front row. You paused right there letting go of Hange as she stopped along with the other superior couples.

“I won’t hear the end of it” You whispered motioning at them with your eyesight. “Well then, Let’s give them something to speak about” she smirked as she offered her left hand which you took. She grabbed your waist with her right hand. Rather than cringing like you did with Reiner her hand felt comfortable and secure. Her left hand was what you’d expect a veteran’s soldier hand to be. It had calluses and felt strong probably from all her odmg usage.

The waltz started playing and she started leading you at the slow rhythm of the melody. “You are really good at leading” You pointed out as you noticed she was more confident than Reiner was a few hours prior. “Am I? It’s the first time I lead” she said with a slight giggle. “No way” You said as she twirled you. “Would I sound mad if I tell you I spent all day researching the bases of waltz?” She asked as you continued dancing making you giggle back. “Did you?” you said smiling. 

She nodded her head now shifting directions counter clockwise as the other dancers were doing dancing around the dance floor. “I wanted to make sure I knew how to dance in any case you wanted to. Which ended up working for me in this situation.” She whispered, making you gently smile. “You learned because of me?” You tenderly asked as she made you twirl once again making your dress shine reflecting the chandelier’s glow on your crystals. 

“Is it too much?” She asked and you shook your head in response. “I’m incredibly touched by it Hange” You smiled as you got near one of the couples. You had to switch partners and you ended up with Commander Zachary, the commander of all three branches. 

“Enjoying the party dear?” He asked, after all he probably organized it. “It’s like a dream” You replied smiling. “I may be wrong but are you a scout member?” He asked as he continued leading you. “I am” You smiled. “Well then I didn’t know they managed to recruit angels. It’s been a while since I’ve properly paid a visit to see how things are managing around there.” He said. Bingo! This was probably what Erwin wanted. 

“We’ve had a rough couple of months” you smiled figuring out Erwin’s plan. “Have you dear? Now that I think about it I should schedule an appointment with Erwin as soon as possible” He said making you twirl probably checking you out which mildly discomforted you luckily for you it was time to switch. “I see the scout’s have changed since Erwin became commander” he pointed out kissing your hand as he passed you onto the commander of the MPs.

You danced with him and with Pixies having small conversations. After a few minutes of dancing with Pixies you were handed back to Hange. “Glad to have you back” She said as the music sped up as well as her steps. Making you dance a bit faster. “Glad to be back” You smiled taking in the moment as all eyes landed on you. “I will sound incredibly cheesy” You said. “Go on.” Hange said.

“I feel like I’m a princess in a fairytale, The ballgown, the ballroom…” 

“Dancing with a prince?” Hange said, raising a brow. You nodded “Dancing with a prince… well sort of” you both laughed. “Well princess, If I may. Let me make this even more memorable” Hange said, reassuring her wrip on your hand and waist dancing a bit faster to the rhythm of the music which started speeding up. She then grabbed your waist with both of her hands and carried you spinning you around in the air effortlessly. You supported yourself grabbing her shoulders as you made eye contact and laughed along with her. It truly felt like it was the two of you living in the moment.

She then dipped you, placing her hand under your back almost carrying you tilting you backwards as she came forwards. Your faces are almost touching as the grand finale. You forced yourself with all your energy to not reach an inch closer and kiss her lips. Both of you stared at each other smiling for what felt like hours. The music came to an end and claps could be heard as you came to the realization that you were being looked at by thousands of people.   
Hange helped you up doing a small curtsy.


	11. The ball part 3

”Erwin is calling me” Hange said, turning to Erwin who was motioning her to come probably for a small meeting. “Have fun for me princess.” She said, winking. Her tone was deeper than it usually was which made your stomach drop. _Damn it Hange I can’t understand you_ you thought to yourself as you looked around trying to find your friends.

While you tried to find them many people walked towards you congratulating you on your performance which you graciously accepted. Not being able to find your friends you made your way towards a balcony away from the crowds. You walked out sniffing the fresh night scent as you looked up enjoying the full moon shining in the star covered sky. 

Images from minutes ago creeped through your mind as you helplessly smiled to yourself not yet assimilating the fairy tale experience you just went through. You were helplessly in love with your squad leader. You picked out a white rose growing in a bush and you start picking out the petals in a she loves me, she loves me not way.

Lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear a tall man creeping behind you. “Miss L/N” The man said, making you jump. You turned around facing a blond familiar man. “Commander Erwin!” You yelled, placing your hand in your chest as you could feel your heart almost jump out. Erwin slightly laughed making his way next to you resting his arms on the balcony. 

“Nights like this make you forget about the hell we live in” He said almost to himself as you walked next to him. “Thank you for the favour” He said turning towards you “Commander Zachary reached out to me after the dance and scheduled a visit for tomorrow.” You nodded.  
“Captain Levi told me about your plan a few minutes before it... figured out that was your objective.” You said wanting to know if your assumptions were right. “I see Hange was right about your intelligence soldier.”

“Erwin, the carriage is outside.” Levi said peeking from the balcony’s doors. “Let’s get going then. y/n please ride with us” He said letting you walk before him. You walked through the castle door in between the two men, Hange was waiting outside the foyer as a carriage was parked. Her still expression softened as she turned and looked at you. Erwin opened the door letting you and Hange in first sitting besides each other. Levi and Erwin got inside signaling the chauffeur to move. 

You turned your head and saw the castle slowly disappear in the distance as you got comfortable for the long journey ahead of you. “Thank the walls that’s over” Levi said, loosening his cravat. “I don’t know sir. As overwhelming as that was it was the first time in months I saw my comrades truly happy.” you said earning a nod from Erwin. “So...training tomorrow section commander?” You turned to look at Hange who’s gaze was lost in the ceiling. She noticed you talking to you and snapped her head back at the three of you “U- Um Yes. After the meeting we’ll do some hand in hand combat practice with Ness and Levi’s squad” She said fixing her glasses.

The ride back home started silently, then Erwin started discussing some points they were going to discuss at tomorrow's meeting. Your eyes started to close while you fought Hange noticed this “Hey, it’s okay if you want to sleep we still have a few hours to go” You shook your head refusing to sleep until you forgot what happened. You fell asleep with your head resting on the wall. Hange slowly pulled your body towards her and gently placed your head in her lap to offer support. Otherwise you’d probably get whiplash from all the shaking. She started playing with your hair gently brushing small strands. 

“I don’t blame you, the girl is brilliant,” Erwin told Hange. “She is the only reason Zachary accepted to pay us a visit.” Hange nodded, turning her attention towards him. “She is” she replied as she continued playing with your hair. “Tch both of you are scarily alike” Levi spoke crossing his arms. “Equally oblivious, she does have some initiative though I’ll give her that. The more you keep avoiding it-”

“The more I might regret it...I know” Hange finished. “Scarily alike” Levi muttered to himself. The four of you rode for hours until reaching the headquarters. Hange gently shook you. “Hey y/n wake up, we’re here” She gently said. You slowly opened your eyes soon realizing you laid on her thighs however you were too groggy to react as you’d probably do awake standing up immediately. Instead you turned your head facing up to her. “Hi” you slowly said as you straightened yourself.

“We’re here brat” Levi said as the carriage came to a halt. Erwin and Levi got out. Hange followed holding out a hand to help you. “Thank you.” you said fixing your dress. “Well that was incredibly fun, I should get going” You told your three superiors. 

“Goodnight” Erwin waved as him and Levi walked away. “The royal treatment is still ongoing. Allow me to walk you to your room princess” Hange said, holding an arm out like she did previously at the ball which made you smile. “Sure” You said, doing a small curtsy and interlocking your arm. As you walked you slowly rested your head in her shoulder closing your eyes wanting this night to last forever. Soon enough you reached your door. 

“Thank you for tonight, I wouldn't have had this much fun without you Hange.” You said letting go off her arm. “Me too y/n. I wasn’t expecting any of this at all. What a pleasant surprise it was.” She smiled.

“Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning” She softly spoke before planting a soft kiss in your forehead which took you by surprise. “Goodnight y/n” She said as she turned around. 

“Goodnigh Hange” You said as you started turning your doorknob. You were ready to remove your dress and lay on your bed. Sheepishly smiling you closed the door silently behind not wanting to possibly wake anyone who might’ve already made your way there. 

“You better tell us everything” Eren’s voice appeared out of nowhere which made you jump and turn around. Noticing all your 104 friends were sitting in the beds awaiting your arrival.


	12. Back to reality

“There is no way in hell that happened” Eren yelled as you recounted your night. You laid in your bed with your dress still on as you summarized that night’s occurrences. “Hard to believe huh? I don’t know if I should believe in coincidences after everything that has happened” You said removing bobby pins from your hair. 

“Some people just get everything handed to them” Jean said crossing his arms sitting beside you. You sat up helped by your hands. “I wouldn’t really say that...It was all part of Erwin’s plan. We were just pawns in his game.” You argued. “You should’ve seen the way commander Zachary stared at me it was disgusting.”

“Hange and you looked incredibly dancing together though.” Krista interrupted trying to find the bright side of it. “Both of you seemed to have enjoyed every moment, everyone could feel your bright energy” She smiled which everyone nodded in agreement to. “I guess, she did research on waltzing before arriving. That is adorable” You recalled smiling at yourself. You laid back opening your arms. “Back to reality I guess” 

“We should let them sleep.” Armin said as he got up. “We have to train tomorrow.” The guys got up and left through the door all but Connie. “Relax y/n if this thing with the section commander doesn’t work we all saw Reiner drool when you walked down the staircase.” You threw a pillow at the door which made him slam the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t feel my feet” Sasha growled as we ate breakfast. “That’s what you get for not breaking in your heels” Mikasa said without taking an eye off her food. You ate your oatmeal while listening to their conversation, “You better get it together before we start hand in hand combat practice.” You reminded them earning an annoyed yell from Sasha. You hated hand in hand combat as much as you tried to learn your opposers moves, your technique wasn’t the best. Sure you could beat Armin and Krista but other than that you’ll get defeated in a minute. 

“y/n is excited for it I see” Connie spoke as you gently kicked him across the table. “Last time Ymir almost gave me a concussion” You reminded him earning a laugh from her. “You should’ve seen your face!” she then tried to mock your almost passed out face by looking up and putting her tongue out. “Please be gentle with me” You crossed your hands and begged like a sad puppy. “I don’t think so.” Eren yelled.

“Alright! Hange and Ness squad come with me. I’ll be in charge today” Captain Levi said walking through the canteen door. Your whole table shared the same look of horror as you thought Ness was in charge of today's lesson. “He’ll beat our ass” Connie whispered to Sasha. “Most definitely” She responded.

“I don’t have all day brats. Last to arrive runs four laps” He said as you all ran outside leaving Sasha’s aching feet far behind.  
You were paired with Petra, a ginger girl from Levi’s squad. “You must be y/n” She said as you got paired up. “I am!” You said greeting her. “I’m Petra. You looked great yesterday!” She said as you made your way towards your assigned spot in the training field. “Thank you.”

“Section Commander Hange and you seemed to get along well.” She said, probably remembering your dance last night. “She’s my squad leader” You smiled wanting to avoid further questioning. “You know if the captain as my squad leader were to ask me to do that we’d probably not look as close and confident as you two did.” She said. “We are good friends” You assured her as you prepared to fight.

Petra won two rounds, miraculously you won one. This time she made you fall “Combat is clearly not my forte” you said lying on the ground as she extended an arm to help you up. You accepted it as she helped you up which you thanked her for. “I have to be honest with you y/n I’m glad we have more girls this year” She said preparing her fighting stance. She’s right, Petra was about your age. You knew she was part of the special ops squad which meant she was surrounded by mostly men. Which is fine most of the time, but you sometimes need teenager friends to lift your spirits up.

“We should hang out, after all the Captain and the Section Commander meet pretty often.” You said charging towards her. She moved out of your way making you quickly stop. Petra then tried to punch you but you kicked her leg making her fall. You pinned her arms against the floor and smiled triumphantly. “It’s a tie!” You yelled in excitement. During your small celebration she somehow flipped you with all her strength which made you lie on the ground with now your hands pinned up. 

“Hey! It was over” You argued trying to kick her away however her whole weight sat on you. “You should always expect the unexpected y/n” You turned your head to the best of your abilities to see Captain Levi walking towards you. “She’s playing dirty” You argued as Petra pulled her tongue out at you. 

“In a life or death situation one must always be prepared” Hange said suddenly waking next to Levi. “You should’ve added more weight on her body when you pinned her so she wouldn’t be able to turn on you.” She said pinpointing Petra’s way of sitting on you to avoid you kicking her off. “Can I be let go off?” You asked as Petra’s victory kept her above you. Hange and Levi shared a look and Levi nodded. “You win Petra” He said, making Petra stand up and offering you her hand which you took shaking the dirt off your uniform. 

“We’ll have another fighting practice next week, I’d advise you to practice otherwise I’ll make you clean in your free time for a month. There’s potential in you if you don’t slack off and practice for once.” Levi said signaling Petra to follow him leaving you alone with Hange. “He has a weird way of encouraging people” You pointed out earning a chuckle from Hange. “He means well.” Hange said, turning back to him. “He wants you to improve your fighting skills.” You nodded in agreement.

“By the way, y/n. Care to come to my office tonight to go over a trap for the mission?” She asked which of your answers was obviously yes. “How did the meeting go if I may ask?” You asked as both of you started making your way towards the mess hall. “Oh right!” She abruptly stopped. “y/n thanks to you Erwin and Zachary came to an agreement and approved a raise on our budget” She ruffled your hair in excitement. “Me? I recall it was both of us who made it possible” You insisted. Hange shook her head. “All you y/n...He explicitly told us” her head slightly lowered as you came to realize what she meant by it.

“Ew” you said looking down. The only reason he agreed to it was because of your looks which truly bothered you because you are more than a pretty face. You are a smart, strong soldier. “I don’t know how to feel about this” you confessed. She placed her hand around you and squeezed you. “I’m sorry” she quietly said. You looked her in the eye and gave a weak smile. “It’s not your fault...at least I’m glad I was able to help in some sort of way.”

“I scolded Erwin about it.” She said as we carried on our march towards the canteen. “If I’d known I wouldn’t have accepted to replace him” She said, trying to cheer you up. “It’s fine Hange. No one could have known.” You did feel upset at the thought that the best that you’ve done to help humanity was given to you because of your looks and not your talent. Hange let go of you as you reached the common room to eat before gathering up your notes for a probably sleepless night of work.


	13. Coming to terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided you I'm spoiling you today with two chapters :)

“And that’s how we’ll have zero casualties” You said circling around a map on Hange’s coffee table. You’ve spent a few hours planning out your titan capturing mission using Hange’s new invention which was some sort of spiked net. “Brilliant,” She said, closing the map. “I’ll let Erwin know the plan tomorrow,” She said, stretching her arms. “Tea?” She offered and you nodded. She handed you a tea cup and you walked towards her balcony. She followed and the both of you stood there watching the stars in silence enjoying each other’s company in silence. 

You heard a couple of voices and giggles below you just to find out they came from Ymir and Krista who were walking around the courtyard holding hands and hugging. “They’re adorable aren’t they?” You said breaking the silence, making Hange’s focus shift towards your friends who were walking around the headquarters. Fixing her glasses she looked down “Are those your friends?” She asked, leaning in closer to the railing. 

“Yes they’re both my roommates and best friends since the training corps. They’ve been dating for a while now” You said stirring your tea. “They are a couple?!” She asked in surprise, turning towards you. “Isn’t it obvious? They are always together. Ymir would beat anyone who dares hurt Krista in any way.” You added remembering the time she almost beat up Reiner for flirting with Krista. “They also danced together yesterday at the ball slightly before us”

“Interesting” She said sipping her tea standing back.

“You don’t agree with it?” You asked judging by her response. Mentally punching yourself.

“Agree with what?” she asked now her full attention towards you.

“The fact that they’re two women...together” You said looking back at then again breaking eye contact with Hange. 

“Ohhh.” She said, pulling her glasses up gently placing them on her hair. Which was a sign that she became serious all of a sudden making you nervous

“I believe love knows no boundaries…If one finds true love nothing as mundane as gender should matter.” She replied leaning on the railing besides you now facing you. “If anything I’m proud of them for being open about their love for one another in such judgmental and apocalyptical times.”

You stood in silence not expecting her answer to be that sweet.

“That was beautiful, Hange” You said, looking at her straight amber eyes . She was now right next to you which meant your heads were inches from one another. “That sounded too personal. I’m inclined to ask which you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to...you too?” you said looking at the couple and then back at her. 

You don’t really know why you felt inclined to ask such a personal question in the little time you’ve known each other but it felt like the time was right and you needed to know. 

Hange smiled at that question and looked away from you. “I haven’t really talked to anyone about this but I know I can trust you y/n.” She said as you gave her all of your attention. “You are asking me if I’m attracted to women aren’t you? Well while my work has never been able to give me the time to ever establish a proper relationship, let alone meet people besides my comrades. If I were given the chance to date anyone. I would in fact choose to date a woman.” She said before staring back at you. “It just feels right” She expressed and you nodded smiling at her earning a smile back.

“Now don’t you think you’ll be let go off that easily” Hange said now putting all the pressure on you. “Your turn.” She said resting her elbows on the railing. “My turn?” You questioned trying to play it off. “Spill it” She said as you nervously stirred your tea once again. 

“If you didn’t in any capacity at least even question it, you wouldn’t really be inclined on asking me that question in the first place.” Hange said, deducing you. You sighted and started at the bright moon in the sky. You rolled your eyes as you noticed how bright the moon was. “You’re too smart for your own good Hange.”

“For years that never went through my mind, however I’ve never felt an attraction towards any guy in the 104s, not even a little crush. I’ve tried to convince myself I was just not finding the right guy and that’s why I found no one attractive. You know that Reiner guy I danced with?” You turned to her and she nodded “ He’s had a crush on me for years and as much as I’ve tried to find some sort of way to feel the same way towards him to finally gain some sense of normality I simply never could. I felt broken for the longest time.” 

You said looking down at your tea “Ironically, lately I’ve been speaking to Ymir about it. Refusing to face it and the fear of the reaction I might get. As much as I hate to say she was right...maybe I do like girls.” You stared at the ground in nervousness as you started feeling overwhelmed by this realization. You’ve never really seen it that way until now, you finally acknowledged it and it was a strange mixture of emotions that made your eyes tear up. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and saw Hange smiling at you.

“It’s okay” She said as she started hugging you. “It’s completely okay y/n.” You felt safe while being involved in her arms. Her hair smelled like lavender which you never realized before. She slowly rocked you as you stayed in her arms.

You’ve never opened up to anyone like this before, not even among your friends. It was never a thing that came up, or when it did you just shrugged it off. You were relieved however, relieved that the person you cared about most understands you instead of being disgusted. Even more relieved that she herself knew what you felt. “Is it?” You asked for reassurance. Hange slightly let you go holding your arms still and slightly smiled at you.   
She nodded her head as she gently wiped a tear away with her thumb. “Look, people will be awful but let’s be real when are they not? As long as you keep people that love you close to you, you'll always be okay.” 

You smiled through your tears gasping for air. “I thought you’d be disgusted by me if you ever found out.” You quietly said earning another hug from the squad leader. She gently patted your back rocking you. “I would never” You continued letting yourself vent as she kept hugging you for what felt like hours.

You calmed down and broke the hug meeting Hange’s gaze. She led you to her couch as you took a seat you let out a small laugh. “Well that was a deep conversation.” You said earning a pat in the back from Hange. 

She took her glasses off placing them on the coffee table. Her hands ran through her messy front strands which ember color seemed to glow under the candle light. She turned to look at you and gently held your hand. “It breaks my heart hearing you like that y/n. Are you okay?” You looked down at your connected hands and back at her.

“Just a moment of weakness...I tend to overthink. What a flawed habit for a soldier huh?” You shrugged trying to lighten up the mood. Hange shook her head. “It’s not a weakness y/n not at all. We all tend to overthink, However for what I saw you tend to hold a heavy burden. If you ever feel that way again...I’m always here to talk alright?” Her gentle smile filed her face 

“I mean it.” She said bringing you back inside. “Thank you Hange.” You genuinely smiled at her to respond. “You too, you know? Being a Squad leader sounds harsh so if anything is bothering you. I may not understand anything but I’m always a shoulder to cry on...or a friend to laugh with.” 

You stood up still holding Hange’s hand covering it up with your other one. “Anytime”. Hange smiled as she stood up as well waking you to the door. It was pretty late now and she wanted you to get a good night’s rest. “I appreciate you” She said as you walked out, closing the door. 

Krista greeted you in your room as you silently got ready for bed and laid down on the bottom bunk. _I appreciate you_ Her choice of words wouldn't leave your head. She could’ve said I appreciate it meaning the action. Yet she chose to say she appreciated YOU.


	14. Lonely week

After the deep talk Hange and you began training with Mikasa on your free time for the last few days, which resulted in you covered in bruises, her barley breaking a sweat and the rest of your friends concerned about your well being. Besides that Hange ordered her squad to join Levi for a few days because she was busy working alongside Erwin on a future mission’s plan which resulted in you not being able to see your crazy friend for days. 

You’ve been in the field for two hours sparring with her as your friends started coming over. They sat down besides you as Mikasa dropped her arms and convinced you on showing you some movements that might help you. 

Your vision started to become slightly blurry and you could hardly hear Mikasa say “Aim for the knees.” You dropped on your knees holding your body with your hands. You could feel someone’s hands on your back helping you sit down. You looked up to find Eren guiding you next to where the rest of them were sitting. “You should really take a break y/n” 

You shook your head looking down. You couldn’t give up just yet. You had to get better, Everyone was expecting you to perform better. “Believe it or not you have improved” Mikasa said, plopping down next to you handing you a water flask. You thankfully took it and took a large sip. “You are being too hard on yourself, don’t let Levi intimidate you” Armin said rubbing your shoulders. 

“I don’t know guys he said he was expecting me to get better. I don’t know if I can accomplish his expectations.” You muttered, earning a raised brow from Mikasa. “Don’t mind him.” She scoffed which made you slightly laugh. “Alright...I think I deserve a break.” Everyone else agreed and you decided to lay on the grass to watch the sunset. 

“I can’t believe it was only last month we arrived here” Jean said resting his head on his palms as he laid back. “This is too wild. I'd never expect anything that has happened so far” Armin intervened. That was true only a few months ago. You laid your back on the grass and took in the breeze as the sun warmed you up. 

“I haven’t seen you all in forever” A voice came behind you which forced you to turn your head. “Reiner! Berthold!” Eren yelled as he high fived the familiar man following his tall counterpart. “Where have you guys been up to?” Connie asked as Reiner took a sit besides you while Berthold sat besides Connie. You turned your head back towards the sky feeling the tension between Reiner and you. You could feel his eyes looking straight at you and chose to ignore it.

“Squad leader Mike is always busy.” Berthold answered, stretching his arms. Reiner and the rest of the group continued talking and you became distracted thinking about a certain scientist who you haven’t seen in the last couple of days. She’s been busy working on Erwin’s plan, against her wishes you chose to leave her work alone because you felt like a distraction.

These past couple of days you’ve realized being with Hange was the highlight of your days since joining the scouts. Those nights working in her office and those moments in which you two would chat in the halls really made an impact in you. As a result leaving an empty whole within you as you realized you were slowly falling for her. Her personality, her enthusiasm, her happiness and her contagious aura which gave you a reason to keep going.

You never realized how much time you actually spent with her until you found yourself wandering the halls alone during rest periods. When you were with your squad you’d only ever talk with her, Moblit, and sometimes Nifa. However the biggest change was you being in your room for most of the night which felt foreign to you. Even Sasha pointed out how it was weird having you there after dinner.

As you continued lost in thought you felt a gentle nudge in your upper arm and turned to see Reiner wanton your attention. “You’ve been oddly quiet” He whispered, now laying down besides you as the others kept talking. You turned to him offering a small smile. “I was just thinking” You turned back to the sky as you started admiring the clouds. “It’s been a wild month huh?” You pointed out making small talk.

“It sure has” He quietly replied. “I didn’t get the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked at the dance” _Not him flirting with me right here right now you thought_ You became embarrassed but tried to shrug it off. “You did too” You replied, a silence fell between the two of you as your friends kept talking.

“I’m glad I finally got to see you y/n. You seem to always be busy” He said breaking the uncomfortable silence. You slightly nodded. “Yeah...being busy seems to be the only thing that helps me cope.” You replied thinking about how the only reason you’ve stopped getting flashbacks from the two attacks was because of her.   
“Seems more your squad leader exploits'' He laughed by himself probably expecting you to laugh back as he sat up signaling you to do the same and you followed. 

“Not really, she’s fun to be around. Sometimes she makes me forget we are involved in this shit show” You earned a small chuckle from him. “You should really go out more. There is no way you find her fun.” You internally rolled your eyes as you raised a brow at him. How dare he insinuate Hange is not fun to be around? 

“Yeah right, like you’re one to judge” You practically spat at him earning your friends to stop talking and look at you confused as to why you practically yelled all of a sudden. “I-” He tried to apologize but you soon stopped him. “It’s fine Reiner” You said softly not wanting to cause a scene. “All I’m saying we should go out sometime and hang out more” He whispered as you shrugged him off. Before you could say anything else Sasha grabbed your hand. “Guys. Guys. We could discuss this another time. Right now we are going to the market for food. We are having a picnic!!” She excitedly said as she helped you up. They probably discussed this while you zoned out however you were excited nonetheless to get out of the HQs and spend time with your friends. “Alright let’s go!”

As all of you arrived at the market you bought some food for the picking you were having on the lakeside with your friends. While shopping your eyes landed on an individual sized chocolate cake which you immediately bought and saved it in your basket for a later time intended for the enjoyment of a certain someone. Hange’s probably stressed so this would probably make her feel better.

After you catch up and ate while watching the sunset you and your friends made your way towards the headquarters as the nightfall accompanied you. You successfully snuck in your cake after hiding it all day from Sasha. You split it up from your male friends and turned to your girl friends. “Hey I’ll join you in a bit” You said earning a nod from them.

You made your way through the familiar corridor in the commander’s wing. Soon you found yourself in front of the familiar door. You hesitated whether or not you should knock or just let her be, After all she was probably busy. After a small debate in your head while your left hand held the basket your right hand gently knocked on the door.

“Come in” Hange’s serious voice let you know she was probably doing paperwork and expecting someone superior. You gently turned the knob and slowly opened her door. “Hey Hange” You quietly said slowly picking your head in the small gap you made. Hange turned to you and her serious face lightened up into a happy one dropping the pen and paper she was holding. “Y/N!” She almost yelled as she stood up and made her way towards you. 

You made your way in closing the door behind you just before Hange’s arms wrapped around you in surprise. Wow you missed her hugs. You giggled returning the hug, taking in a faint scent of tea and lavender her hair still held. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in years” Hange said letting go motioning you to sit on her couch. You followed placing the basket on her coffee table. 

“I know! Me too. I figured it was inappropriate for me to come here because of the project you're currently working on. I didn’t want to waste your time” You said pointing at the stack of papers in her window facing desk. Hange placed her hand on her neck and rubbed it. 

"If I'm honest with you y/n, I’ve grown too accustomed to your company that not having you here makes me work slower. I can’t focus!” She confessed. “Really?” You replied with a goofy smile. “ABSOLUTELY” She said, laying her hands over your shoulders.

“I don’t want you to lose time so would you rather me sit here in silence as you work?” You suggested praying for her to say yes. “Of course!” She said as she made her way to her desk. “Get yourself comfortable.” She sat on her desk facing the window and grabbed the paperwork she was filling beforehand, her back now facing you.

“Before I forget!” You interrupted making her turn towards you. “Huh?” She hummed as you opened the lid of your basket gently picking up the cake along with a fork. You walked towards her desk and discovered a miraculous empty space in her table far away from her papers. You silently placed it as her eyes followed you. “I saw this while shopping in the market and it made me think of you. I really hope you like chocolate!” You smiled gently placing your hand on her back. She looked you in the eyes with her wide brown eyes. Her brown orbs looked at you like a love struck puppy “Of course I do! It’s my favorite! Thank you y/n that was so thoughtful.” She brightly smiled at you before you told her to focus on her work.

You let go of her back and made your way towards her bookshelf as she turned back to her work. You looked around to see if any of her titles sparked your interest for you to read while spending time with her. After a few minutes of silence while the sound of her pen dragged through the papers you decided to break it. 

“I grew accustomed to you too, Hange. This week has been miserable without you” You said hearing Hange’s pen stopping immediately. _Oh shit did I say something wrong? Did I say too much? Did I screw up???_ You said to yourself not knowing how Hange took this. She turned her body towards you and smiled, calming your nerves. “The feeling is mutual y/n'' She turned back to her work as you picked up a random fairytale book which stood out from all the scientific titles from her shelf. You plopped yourself on her couch removing your military jacket. Your head rested on the arm stand and your feet dangled on the other side so as to not get your filthy boots on her couch. You remained like that with just the comfortable silence of her writing and your page flipping both of you comfortable with each other’s presence as the candles in her room brightly illuminated it in a yellow hue.


	15. Change of plans

A knock on the door interrupted your lecture making you slightly jump in surprise. It was almost midnight so Hange and you exchanged a look mentally communicating your confusion as to who might that be. “Come in” Hange sternly said. The door opened revealing commander Erwin holding a stack of papers in his hand. 

“I’m sorry for the hour but there’s been a change of plans.” He seriously said walking straight to her desk, ignoring your presence. You quickly stood up saluting, grabbing your jacket leaving your book on the table. “What’s wrong Erwin?” Hange turned to him. You walked towards the door waving at Hange but she stopped you. “It’s fine y/n you can stay” She said and turned to Erwin. “This is classified information Hange” Erwin said as he looked at you signaling you to leave to which you grabbed the door handle. 

“I am well aware. That's why she should stay. She’s been involved in the trap design process for weeks. After all she helped me figure it out in the first place. She’s my responsibility and I trust her” Hange replied motioning you to sit back down on the couch. Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head, placing a map on the coffee table after you removed the book. Hange placed her desk chair opposite to where Erwin was standing and made her way besides you on the couch. 

“I’m sorry but I’m forced to cancel your titan capturing mission” Erwin said which caused Hange’s demeanor to change. Before she could say anything else Erwin continued. “We are forced to change the course of the small mission and turn it into a full regimen one. The MPs want Eren back and we have to show them our plan to reach Shiganshina as soon as possible” He said as he handed Hange a stack of papers which she started reading. “Can we trust you?” Erwin turned to you which was unexpected after all you were a simple cadet.

“I don’t see a reason you shouldn’t trust me sir” You responded, after all you were just one of the other soldiers, A stand-by. He nodded kneeling in front of you, his blue eyes strongly staring back at your (e/c) ones “Do you know who the enemy is?” He asked, catching you by surprise. Your eyes widened as you connected the dots. Erwin was a smart man, therefore he was expecting an answer that wasn’t obvious. While the common answer was titans you knew it was far from it. After all how come you’d leave in peace for years having titans outside the walls? No. there has to be more than that.

Lost in thought you came back to return his intense gaze. “I’m not sure sir. I can’t be certain. However after everything that’s happened the last couple of years. We can’t solely blame the titans for this occurrence. There has to be something else. Someone else. Some like... Eren” BINGO, You connected the dots and realization lightened a metaphoric lightbulb in your head. 

Satisfied with your answer Erwin slightly smiled nodding his head. “I want you to sign a confidentiality contract tomorrow in my office.” He said walking back to his chair. Hange’s hand grabbed yours as it rested on your side. She gently squeezed it, probably congratulating you for proving yourself worthy to Erwin. She wasn’t surprised so she obviously knew about the traitor theory. 

“The traitor is probably one of us. We have to corner them otherwise there is no guarantee Eren will be safe with us.” You nodded as Hange kept the conversation going. “How do we know for sure they want Eren?” Hange said, looking at Erwin’s formation map. “Call it a gut feeling. Eren will be in Levi’s team down in the middle of the formation. The safest place, However all the other soldiers besides the superiors will know this. Y/N if anyone asks you Eren’s position is on the left flank. You nodded in understanding “Yes sir” 

“Hange, about your traps. We will need as many as you can produce.” Hange still holding your hand turned to you. “Y/N can you fetch me the blueprint we’ve been working on?” She said making you stand up reaching her first drawer where a blueprint was stored. You handed it to her and she unrolled it showing the drawings of the barrel trap she designed to capture titans. 

You spent an hour hearing their plan, not familiar with military terms you sometimes got lost. However when that happened you couldn't help but stare at Hange who’s crazy scientist demeanor was set to side exchanged by a professional soldier, and you loved it. Her usually high tone lowered down into a serene deeper one. After half an hour Erwin dismissed himself letting you two alone once again. 

Hange rested her head on the back of the couch staring at the ceiling rubbing her temples with her hands. “You okay Hange?” You turned to her trying to comfort her somehow. “Uh huh” She managed to say staring at the ceiling. “Slightly upset, I was hoping I'd had more time to develop a prototype before the mission.” You took a look at the blueprint and then back at her. “Hange, you are brilliant I highly doubt this will fail.” You said making the scientist lift up her head staring at you. “Can’t believe my first exploration outside the walls is such an important one.” You nervously giggled looking away at the map that still layed on the table.

Hange’s eyes widened not realizing it was your first mission “I completely forgot it’s your first time outside” She said placing her hand on her face lifting her glasses rubbing one of her eyes. You nodded looking back at her resting your back on the couch. “It’ll be a shame if I die on my first mission huh?” You joked with a nervous giggle trying to lighten up the dark topic at hand. Hange didn’t laugh back instead she stared directly at you with a disappointing gaze. 

She shook her head as your giggle died down. “Please don’t joke about that.” Bracing yourself for what you expected was her going to scold you about throwing your life away. She wrapped her hand around you bringing you closer to her. You accepted and buried your head on the crook of her neck as she held you closer to her. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous” You quietly said as she gently embraced you.

“I won’t let that happen. Not under my watch y/n” She said as her hands gently combed through your hair. It was such an intimate moment the two of you cuddled together in silence enjoying each other’s company. “You know, when I first joined the military I would have cared less what happened to me out there. Even during the Trost invasion I was willing to be reckless in order to save my peers” You recalled as she quietly listened playing with your hair. “But now, I don’t really want to die.” You honestly expressed your previous reckless actions. 

“I feel the same way” She said momentarily, stopping playing with your hair. You sat up looking straight at her as she looked down at the floor. “Can I talk to you about something y/n?” She nervously asked as you hugged your legs towards your chest. “You know you can tell me anything” You smiled reaching towards her hand gently squeezing it.

“I hope this is not inappropriate” She giggled turning towards you with her free hand grabbing your other one. “Don’t feel forced to respond if you don’t want to alright?” You nodded quietly letting her talk. “Levi says we should live without regrets so here I go” She gently caressed your hands with her thumbs.

“I really care about you y/n. Not just in our job relationship but I mean on a personal level. Ever since we rode to the interior with the paperwork. I haven’t stopped thinking about it. At first I thought you were just being nice, however when the ball came around I never expected you willingly wanting to be around me during your free night and not with you friends. Hell you were even willing to waltz with me, not caring about anyone around us. Might I add you looked ethereal out there. I kept asking myself, Why me? ” You smiled as you nodded your head smiling as she kept rambling.

“And that other night we drank tea. I couldn't bear seeing you cry like that. I mean sure, no one likes seeing anyone cry but this was way different. I wished I could just take away all that pain from you.” She rambled looking away from you taking a deep breath and returning to your sweet gaze.

“Look, I kept pushing any feelings away. Hell! even Levi of all people told me to just confront them yet I refused until now. I was afraid of losing what we had.” Your eyes widened as she said exactly what you’ve been thinking. You let go of one of her hands and cupped her face surprising her. Your thumb lightly caressed her cheek as a smile formed in your face. Her cheeks began to blush as her face remained in shock. She took her free hand and grabbed on to the hand that cupped her cheek as she warmed up to your touch. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before, y/n. I really like you” She confessed making your heart skip a beat. Bracing herself for any reaction, she gently removed your hand from her face. This scene played in your head multiple times with you standing there not knowing how to react. Everything you wanted happened before your eyes. The person you liked the most just told you she felt the same way you did. However you were unable to respond at all.

A big sight came from her mouth as she stood up from her place placing her glasses back on her face. Making her way towards the door “You should go to sleep now. I’m sorry I kept you here for this long. Forget I said anything okay?” You came back to your senses and stood up walking behind Hange hurrying up so she wouldn't reach the doorknob. You weren’t done yet with this conversation.

Hurrying up you hugged her from behind making her stop dead on her tracks. Her arms fell to her sides. You made her turn around and held onto her now in a proper hug which she returned gently squeezing you. Your left hand held her back as your right one held onto the back of her head cradling her tall figure onto you gently rocking her back and forth. It is finally the moment you get to tell her how you really feel about her.

“During the ball, while you were talking to all the commanders I spoke with Captain Levi. He scoffed saying we both acted the same way after questioning me on why I didn’t tell you the way I felt about you. Apparently I replied the same way you just did. He also said the more I waited the more it would hurt.”

“So you?” She jumped breaking the hug

“Feel the same way about you? Yes I do. I have for a long time Hange” You responded. You didn’t expect what came next which was Hange carrying you spinning you around just like she did in the ball. “You don’t know how happy that makes me!” She laughed putting you down. You giggled as your feet touched the ground holding on to her face you planted a small kiss on her cheek making her face blush.

“It feels so good to let it out” You replied, making her smirk. Her hands made their way to your waist as both of you held a staring contest. Her eyes landed on your lips and then made their way back to yours. “May I?” She asked, holding your chin slightly upwards. You nodded resulting in her planting a kiss on your lips. Her lips were soft and what you could only describe made to perfectly fit with yours. 

You pulled away laughing as you got all flustered “WOW”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH YESSS LOOOOOOVE


	16. The upcoming expedition

You only slept a few hours after forcefully leaving Hange’s office as she insisted on you getting some sleep. Planting a kiss on your forehead closing the door behind you as you refused to leave her office. After your confessions to one another you felt a weight being lifted from you. The one person you couldn’t be without felt the same way you did about them. You brushed your hair, losing yourself in thought as you stared at your reflection. A knock on the door interrupted you as you finished brushing the last strand of hair. You opened the door to reveal Hange and Moblit waiting outside it. You smiled at them and raised a brow pondering on why they were there in the first place. 

“Erwin wants to talk to you” Hange said motioning you to come with them. Nodding you picked up your uniform jacket which laid in your bed catching Krista’s attention who was the only other person awake in the room. “I’ll see you at breakfast” You exclaimed as you made your way out of the door. 

You began being escorted to the Commander’s office in complete silence until Hange broke it.  
“You never wear your hair like that” Hange pointed out as you struggled to put on your leather jacket. Most of the time you would wear your hair in a ponytail or a bun for practicality purposes as to not get stuck on your gear’s cables however today was the exception because you were halfway through your morning routine. Self consciously you brushed your hair back looking at your wrist unsuccessfully trying to find a hair tie. You felt her hand on you back as she whispered in your ear “I like it” unknown to Moblit who walked a few steps ahead of you.

You sent a gentle smile her way as she extended her arm to brush your hair back to where it was. Last night Hange and you decided on taking things slow, knowing how you felt for one another made it clear that you both were interested in each other. However soldier duties, long meetings and heavy training for the next few days forced the two of you to brush your feelings aside and focus on your work just until the mission was over. Then Hange and you would move forward on your relationship status and and being public about it.

Moblit stopped in front of a meeting room door knocking on it. Erwins voice called us to come in, making Moblit open the door and motion for me to walk in before the two people behind me. The room was filled with the other squad commanders making your stomach drop as all of them turned to stare at you. You gulped as the other two walked in and closed the door. Hange made her way towards the only empty chair available. Moblit noticed your uneasiness and guided you to stand behind your section commander right beside him. You looked at him trying to find reassurance and he nodded his head letting out a small smile.

“I gathered you here to discuss next week's mission. All of you will sign a secrecy agreement because nothing seen here can leave the room understood?” Everyone nodded their head as Erwin went on discussing last night’s plan with everyone else including the weapon you’d planned out. “Alright so Eren’s position will be kept secret from the other members understood?” Erwin commanded as everyone stood up to sign the confidentiality papers. As everyone left Hange remained sitting down along with Erwin and Levi. Moblit closed the door as the last commander left and returned to his original stance. 

“Everything is about to change.” Erwin said, standing up to stare out the window. Everyone in the room remained silent agreeing with him. “We have to trust the brat” Levi said referring to Eren after staying quiet for the whole meeting. “y/n” Levi called you shifting your attention towards him. “Yes?” You held your arms on your back and straightened your stance. 

“You are friends with Jaeger aren’t you?From a close source we want to make sure. Is he trustworthy?” He asked, making Erwin’s and Hange’s attention turn towards you.

“We both grew up in Shiganshina and saw each other a couple times, however we became friends after the attacks. He may be stubborn, yes, but he means well. You never really recover from losing everything in the blink of an eye hence his way of acting. Everything he does is for the sake of helping his comrades so yes, I trust him.” It’s been a while since you’ve thinked of your past. Eren and you’ve bonded through the years because of your similar backstories you thought of him as a younger brother, stubborn yet kind and you’d do anything to protect him from the MPs.

“Alright, then, it’s settled,” Levi said, rising from his seat. “Let’s only hope the brat trusts us back” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shiganshina?” Hange genlty placed her hand on your shoulder standing beside you as you serviced your odmg in the workshop hours after the meeting. You were adjusting your fans so they were in the best state possible for the mission. You turned to her as you wiped away the oil from your hands. You nodded, removing your gaze from her and looking down at your machine. 

“Five years ago I was about fourteen years old when the breach happened. It was a normal morning not different from any other. My mother kissed my cheek, handed me a basket and sent me to the market to buy some bread for our breakfast while my father was getting ready for another day as a merchant. That was the last time I saw them.” You decided to drop your machine and made your way towards a wood bench inviting Hange to sit beside you. You rested your back on the wall facing her as you hugged your knees towards your chest.

“I made my way towards the small market I visited daily passing near some troublemaker kids who I'd later find out were Eren, Armin and Mikasa.” You laughed at how the universe works in mysterious ways and how you ended up befriending that trio. “Then it happened, the colossal towered Wall Maria staring directly at us. It was a matter of seconds until it kicked the wall and titans made their way in. I was in shock as my house which was near the wall was struck by the initial blast and completely destroyed.”

You gasped as the images of your broken home made their way in your mind making you flinch as you remembered the way your stomach dropped. Hange took notice of this and tightly gripped your hand.  
“Everyone around me started running as titans made their way around the city. Still in shock a garrison soldier stationed near the market carried me and ran away from that scene. It’s all blurry now however I ended in the same boat as the survivors because I was a child. Still to this day I get nightmares thinking how everything was ripped away from me” You looked down at Hange’s hand and smiled.

“After that I learned not to get attached to anyone, it’s a cruel world like Mikasa says. Sure I love my friends but for a long time I refused to get close to them in fear I might lose them...and guess I was right. Marco, Mina...they got killed in Trost. Out of all places who would’ve thought a safe city was where I'd lose many friends?”

You gently rubbed Hange’s hand with your thumb as you tried to calm yourself down from possibly crying. You’ve shared too many tears by now, you refused to drop more. “I’m not going to lie Hange. I’m scared of loving you, I’ve never felt love towards anyone else. In fact I was scared of finding love in this world. Is love worth it when losing it is a large possibility?” You turned to look up at her, her eyes never leaving you. 

“Now now, what is this about not trusting my ability to stay alive as a squad leader?” She joked trying to lift up the heavy air around you. This made you slightly smile as she stood up holding a hand out for you. “Love is for the brave my dear y/n and I believe you are a strong soldier” You accepted her hand as she pulled you up embracing you in a hug. “I promise you, no matter what happens I will always come back to you” She said placing her chin on your head. “Can you promise that back to me?” She gently asked, making your head lift up. You placed a gentle kiss in her cheek which made her hold you closer. “I promise you Hange Zoe, no matter what, I will always come back to you” You whispered.

Hange let go of the hug switching her soft expression to her usually cheery one. “Alright then! Training is in an hour y/n. Don’t be late otherwise you’ll run 50 laps.” She said making her way outside. “I am still your superior after all, don’t think I’ll go all soft on you.”


	17. The female titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are starting moving on along with the plot so forgive me for summarizing the whole female titan arc. I will do that with the other arcs so our story can go along with the anime but also develop on it's own

“Brace yourself” Hange commanded as your hand held the trigger to the cannon. Your squad was positioned on the tree tops waiting for the abnormal spotted a few miles ago by a messenger. This morning you left the safety behind Wall Rose to encounter titan infested land. You hadn’t crossed words with Hange that day at all since both of you have been busy following Erwin’s rules. Something you admire about her is how she went into full Commander mode in missions, almost like she became a whole different person staying focussed on the mission. It was convenient as to not let their feelings interfere with their work which wasn’t the case for you because you’d find yourself getting lost in thought when admiring her as she rode ahead of you.

“It’s close.” Mike said, pointing at his nose. As you could hear large steps coming from the distance. Hange nodded making her way to a free cannon. You stood in silence waiting for the order as you could soon see the special operation’s squad ride below you. 

“FIRE” Erwin instructed which prompted you to fire all the cannons at once trapping the abnormal titan in the spike net you’ve worked on for weeks on. Taking a closer look at it you noticed it’s femenine features, you were right. She was just like Eren. More soldiers came to view as their squads made their way towards the scene as all the superiors met just above the captured creature. Your team was instructed to wait on a far off tree for further instructions. 

“Y/N” You heard a familiar golden haired boy call your name as he, Reiner and Jean were on an above branch. “Armin! What happened?” You worriedly asked, taking notice of a bandage covering his head. 

“The abnormal got to him” Reiner intervened, wrapping his arm around the young boy. You nodded your head trying to understand how he made it out alive. Sure he is a smart boy but this titan seemed to be smarter than all other titans. “Are we sure it's abnormal?” You questioned turning your gaze at the captured creature in a distance. 

“What else could it be?” Reiner said, turning his gaze at whatever you were looking at. “Call it a gut feeling but...I think it’s beyond that” You replied, earning a shocked reply from your tall friend. “That’s nonsense y/n, it’s just an abnormal who happens to be fast” He replied, turning away from you. You turned to Armin who just shared a knowing look. Armin thought the same thing as you did mentaly nothing to talk to him after the mission to know what exactly happened to him. Soon a loud yell interrupted your conversation forcing you to cover your ears. Titans were now eating the female making your eyes widen in horror at the scene below you. Veteran soldiers trying to stop them failed as none of the titans were interested in them. Their only objective was eating the female.

“RETREAT” Erwin yelled, shooting a yellow flare as you left the branch and joined your team on a higher one. Hange and Moblit soon followed instructing you to retreat on your horses. The ride back was somber, after being chased by the female you were obligated to discard the bodies of fallen comrades. Bodies you would soon find out belong to the special ops squad in which your new friend Petra fell victim to. 

———————————————————— 

The ride back was blurry, the only thing you remembered was getting your horse back to the stables in silence. Armin followed behind you helping others out while you assumed Eren was somewhere else with Mikasa.

“It’s a shifter isn’t it?” You asked while you made your way to the empty courtyard. He nodded his head looking down. “Is it who I think it is?” You asked about catching Armin by surprise. Annie was not exactly your best friend however you did talk to her back in the training corps. You knew Armin liked her. A couple of nights ago you could hear Armin discussing Marco's lost gear and how Annie had it during a welfare check on the gears. “I wish it wasn’t...but I’m sure it’s her” Armin turned to you as you held your arm out to him. “I’m sorry” You hugged him gently rubbing his back. How could someone you trusted turn out to be a soulless murderer.

“We have to tell Erwin” You said, Armin agreed with you. “As soon as possible. No one else should get hurt by her.” 

——————————————————

A few hours later you found yourself in a meeting room with a few superiors and the trio. You sat besides Hange as she gently squeezed her hand under the table. It’s the first time you’ve seen her after retreating so you were happy you were finally around her safe and sound. Your team was tasked with plan C, once again involving the barrel trap this time reinforced. Everything was happening so fast the next thing you knew you were standing on a Stohess rooftop. Readjusting your weapon you stretched turning towards your favorite brunette. “Are mission’s usually this erratic with you guys?” You asked as you recalled everything that happened in less than 24 hours. 

Hange adjusted her goggles standing next to you. “Not really, I blame the 104s. These things seem to follow you all huh?” You nodded as she was right. Shiganshina, Trost, The Forest. It all involved your friends. “I Hope our first date isn’t this turbulent” She laughed making you blush as some soldiers turned their head towards you. “HANGE!” You yelled in a whisper making her laugh harder. “What’s wrong, love? I have to take you to a proper date after all this is over with.” You playfully nudged her, turning back to your cannon.

You sat in silence for a while waiting for the unlikely scenario plan C was needed. Much to your dismay it might have been sooner than later as the familiar blonde came to view above some buildings. Hange was having a crazy rant on her own as Moblit tried to calm her. “Section Commander Please” She then pressed the button catching Annie in the process. 

You flew down as Hange spoke to the titan, you couldn't lie she was scary managing to send shivers to your own spine. “What the hell Annie?” You said as you looked her up and down. Her bright blue eyes turned to you, making you jump. “HOW COULD YOU?!” You yelled at her while she laid still. “TO THINK YOU WERE OUR FRIEND” You yelled harder as tears now left your eyes in a furious rage. “YOU KILLED HIM DIDN’T YOU? THAT’S WHY YOU HAD MARCO’S GEAR? Moblit held you back as you were now getting dangerously close to her. “PETRA, THAT WAS YOU TOO. ARMIN AND REINER, THEY COULD’VE ALSO BEEN KILLED” By the mention of Armin and Reiners name she began fighting the holds that pinned her in place. 

“y/n stop” Moblit held you close to him. You tried pushing him to continue yelling at Annie but his grip just tightened now in a hug. “y/n” he calmly said as you fell to your knees Moblit following. Besides Hange Moblit was a person you quickly became close to so you let him hold you as your tears fell in distress. 

Hange kept intimidating her, making Annie free her hold forcing you all to odm back to the building tops. Moblit still holding you both of you looked at Eren’s titan figure fighting Annie. Then Mikasa and Levi get involved just to end with Annie freeing the titan encapsulating herself in some sort of cristal. Hange found you and instructed the two of you to follow her to the scene. Annie layed around scouts trying to break the crystal. You looked around you and noticed a hole on the wall. 

“Section Commander” You called pointing at the wall. Hange turned to you and followed your hand to where a Titan head peeked through. “COVER IT UP” A Pastor who was standing in the scene yelled as he grabbed onto Hange. Realizing this she ordered for it to get covered. Other Scouts quickly shifted to find clothing articles and quilts to make a makeshift cover. “Y/n, Moblit, Bring him up the Wall” Hange instructed as you turned to face a pastor who was yelling at everyone to cover the wall. 

Moblit and you nodded each of you grabbing one of his arms as you took a lift up the wall. You stood there holding pastor Nick as you took a view of the partly destroyed city. “You wanna tell me what’s going on” Hange walked, taking the man as Moblit and you backed away. 

“I don’t have time for this nonsense” He said, reacting to this Hange grabbed his neckline holding him by the neck as he stood on the fine edge of the wall. One wrong move and he’d be done for. Soldiers tried to get close but her gaze made you all stop dead in their tracks. A heated discussion arose between the two which ended up with Nick yelling for him to be released and killed for his sins refusing to tell us information. With one swift move Hange threw him back in the safety of the wall changing her demeanor from murderous to laughing in a split second. 

“I was just kidding, Lighten up would you?” She said, sitting on the wall edge. Moblit and you shared a look and walked towards her. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt like this.” Hange said, inviting the two of you to sit down beside her. “Last time I did was before my first time outside the walls...I’m horrified” She revealed letting her fake happy mask fall for you to see the truth which was fear. You grabbed her hand intertwining your fingers reassuring her as you kept looking at the destroyed city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment if you wanna see something specific in the story!!! <3


	18. Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Again I'm adding S2 spice on these next chapters so it might feel a bit rushed. Worry not more focused chapters will come soon in which things are not as fast however I do need to get some AoT plot involved. :)

Titans have been spotted inside Wall Rose forcing you to act quick. You made it to the HQ’s before leaving for your next mission. There you met Sasha who looked as tired as ever, probably something happened back in the field where the holding cabin was. “Y/N, Sasha, I want you to give this to Erwin” She said, handing a letter to Sasha. I need you to be back as soon as possible. We’ll try to get information out of Nick.” You nodded putting on your cape. 

“Good luck Hange” You said doing a cheek kiss in which both your cheeks meet. Putting your hood up you turned to Sasha who looked at you in shock. “I’ll explain later let’s go!” You hurried her as you hopped on a horse. 

Hange grabbed her cheek as she saw you go off whispering at herself “Stay safe y/n”  
\---------------------------------------------------------

“You and the squad commander-” Sasha turned to you as you galloped towards the building Erwin was on house arrest in. “We talked it out and decided to take it slow” You replied not having told any of your friends as of now because of the situation. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked once again

“I don’t think this is the right time to talk about this is it Sasha?” You replied, earning a nod from her.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to distract myself from what happened in Dauper” She turned back at the road making you now ask the questions.

“What happened in Dauper? Is your family alright?” You asked nervously as to what your best friend just encountered.

“They are, they escaped as a titan reached it however I had to save a girl whose mother was abandoned in her house” She remembered making you wince. 

“I’m sorry” You replied as you reached your destination. “Don’t be” She reassured, patting your back as you walked inside the building. “Commander Erwin” Sasha knocked as the blond man opened the door for you. “Urgent letter from Section Commander Hange” You said as he opened it. He glanced at the letter as his eyes widened. He nodded and made his way to his bookshelf. “Close the door please.” Closing the door behind her back Sasha made her way towards you as Erwin rummaged through his records. 

“Annie Leonhart, Berthold Hoover and Reiner Braun” He whispered to himself as he took an archive of what you assumed were your documents. You turned to look at Sasha as you shared a shocked look hearing the familiar names of your comrades. “There’s not much on them…” He spoke as you looked at their archive which only held their names, age, weight and height. “No address?” You asked as you started tying the loose ends. “No proof of residence before the fall either, none of them have birth certificates.” Erwin replied.

“Send this to Hange immediately” Erwin ordered, placing paperwork together as Sasha and you nervously walked around the room. “Where are they now?” You asked Sasha who was the last person to see them. “They are with Connie, Ymir and Historia and the Scouts in charge of them. Last time I saw them they were near Utgar Castle.” Sasha recalled as Erwin passed her a stack of papers neatly placed in a folder. “Go!” He said as both of you ran back to the Headquarters.

\-----------------------------------------  
Reaching the HQ Sasha crashed into Eren. “Watch out!” Hange yelled as Sasha handed her the letter in exchange for a potato. You stood on Hange’s side as she viewed the documents. “I followed your train of thought. You were right” You whispered at her “No documents were found”  
“We have to go to the Utgar Castle!” Hange commanded everyone to pack their weapons and hop on their horses.

The journey there made you reach the ruins at the break of dawn. The sun rising let you see all the titans surrounding the castle which were trying to eat a smaller one fighting them off. You managed to get two kills before noticing one of the titans was your friend Ymir. Questions about it rose as you returned to the wall in silence using the lifts to reach the top of the wall.  
\------------------------------------------  
“So she’s a shifter?” You asked Connie as you waited for future orders. He nodded explaining to you what happened in the castle. They became ambushed after a hairy titan appeared, killing all other scouts leaving Ymir no choice but to transform. 

“Alright guys! Very funny, now whoever else here is a shifter please raise your hand!” You joked trying to relieve some tension in the air. Silence filled the scene as everyone continued working on their tasks. Behind you, you heard Reiner call Eren saying he needed to talk to him. _SHIT_ you thought to yourself as you turned to slightly look back at them, Mikasa having the same idea as she also placed her hand on her sword handle as his arm wound healed just like Eren’s wound when he got hurt. Mikasa quickly Attacked Reiner, almost slicing his neck. Before you could attack a lighting bolt hit.

He was back...The Colossal.

Hange ordered to kill the colossal who seemed to appear out of thin air which ended in your whole squad retreating due to the intense heat it caused. Your squad hung from the side of the wall as you witnessed Eren’s Titan form fight Reiner’s Armoured Titan. Suddenly a blast was caused by the impact hitting you suddenly. A wave of heat hit you instantly causing Hange to react attempting to shield you with her body. Holding on to her tightly you waited for the blast to pass. Hange lost consciousness as her body went limp, in panic you placed two fingers on her neck relieved that you found a pulse. With all your strength you carried her and used your gas to lift the two of you up the wall in the cloud of dust that formed. 

Coughing you laid her on the top of the wall. Turning to look at your fellow squad and the other groups you noticed most of them hanged unconscious probably caused by the intense heat of the blast. Krista and Connie ran towards you. “Guys, take care of the injured I will help bring the unconscious soldiers up.” You instructed as no one else was around to give orders. You suddenly saw Armin coming up carrying Sasha who passed out probably protecting Armin. Connie ran towards him carrying Sasha as Armin and you started bringing up the other soldiers. 

Lastly Armin came up with Mikasa on her arms as she was missing for a few minutes because she was outside the wall. All the soldiers laid on top of makeshift blankets, wet towels placed on their head. As things calmed down and you waited for Erwin for further instructions. Without anything else to do you accepted water that Krista offered you as you sat next to Hange’s unconscious body.

You removed her goggles who were still on her forehead and gently placed them next to her. You checked on her temperature which for your surprise was going down. Her face was covered in slight burns who would heal in a few days. You gently parted her hair away from her face making her eyes slightly twitch. 

“Hey” You gently said as her eyes slowly opened met by the bright sun. She attempted to sit up yet you pulled her down. “It’s okay, take it easy.” You said offering her some water. “Erwin will be here in no time, we are waiting for instructions. You should sit this one down.” You replaced her head towel as her eyes followed your every move.

“How are you feeling?” You asked, trying not to overwhelm her. “I’m okay” She said trying to brush any sight of pain away. “It’s okay not to be okay Hange, Thank you for covering me” You said feeling guilty as she got hurt instead of you. “You didn’t get burned did you?” She asked, trying to inspect your face squinting her eyes due to her lack of glasses. “Not as bad as you did. please rest, I’ll join Erwin in rescuing Eren.” 

You stood up as Moblit greeted Erwin and walked towards the group of soldiers. You didn’t notice Hange practically dragging her body behind you as she suddenly held on to Moblit’s leg asking for a map. A map was given and she pointed out where Eren and Ymir could be, As soldiers started lifting down horses onto the interior of Wall Maria.

You started adjusting your leather belts and picked up new blades preparing for the mission. You made your way to Hange who was laying near the edge of the wall next to Moblit to try and give her some peace of mind. “We’ll be back with Eren'' You said kneeling next to her. She cupped your face with her hand as you got closer to her to avoid her doing any unnecessary movements which might hurt her. 

“Be careful, it’s an order” She said as your hand held onto her wrist with your hand. Before you were let go you pulled in for a quick kiss which surprised her before returning it. Was it unprofessional? Yes. However if anything were to happen to you that was the last thing you wanted to experience.  
You let go from the kiss, saluting, placing your right hand on your heart. “Will do Section Commander.” You walked backwards before turning and focusing on the task at hand. A couple of soldiers stared at you in shock before getting back to work. 

“What was that?” Jean asked standing beside you as a lift took you and your horses down.

“I’ll explain later” 

Earning a slight chuckle from him. “Right now is not really the moment to makeout with your superior, y/n” He mocked as you were halfway down. 

“If anything happens to me right now i’d be glad that was the last thing I did”.


	19. Reiner Braun

A few hours after the traitors came to light your friends caught up to the armored titan who was running away. Ymir, now in titan form, held Krista who refused to leave her side. As you attempt to open Reiner’s hand to aid Mikasa on getting Eren out, Berthold speaks out. 

“Y/n, Reiner wants you to come with us” He spoke as he turned to look at you while your sword poorly attempted to break Reiner’s skin. 

“Yeah right!” You barked “Like hell I’m going with you” You looked up at Reiner who’s titan gaze met yours for a second.

“It won’t be safe here anymore, you have to trust us” Berthold insisted. 

“It was safe until you appeared and ruined everything” You hissed, your blood boiling at this point.

“Y/n you don’t understand, Please come with us. Reiner wants to keep you safe!” 

“He does? Then why doesn’t he tell me that himself. REINER! HEY! COME OUT OF THE TITAN SO WE CAN CHAT. WE WON’T HURT YOU I PROMISE” You turned to the armored as every sarcastic word you spat was filled with remorse.

“You’ll be dead in the long run if you don’t” Berthold warned 

“OH LOOK, JUST LIKE MY FAMILY BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO KICK A HOLE ON THE WALL” You irrationally yelled, anger tears starting to form on your eyes as your sword failed to cut an inch of the armored skin.

“You’ll understand one day”

The other scouts attracted a large group of titans as you heard a soldier yell for you to get out of the way. You followed your friends jumping off Reiner’s hand and into your horse that was waiting for you. Titans start attacking Reiner as Armin makes his way back to Berthold now free of Reiners hold to try and intimidate him. The bloodbath that follows enervates you. People getting eaten left and right. The Commander lost his arm as he continued shouting orders while still in the wrasp of a titan. You were slightly relieved by the fact Hange wasn’t here to partake on this because you knew she’d act recklessly getting herself hurt in the process. As you fought the titans Eren yelled in a distance causing the titans you fought previously to turn their heads and run towards a blonde haired titan. 

You got lost watching these scenes unfold interrupted by a familiar voice asking for help. You turned your attention back to Armin who was trying to carry an unconscious Jean as a titan tried to eat them. You hurried, throwing yourself in the air with your cables slashing with one swift movement the titan’s neck.

“Let’s get out of here” You said, helping carry Jean towards your horse. You held Jean as you hopped on your horse, Armin helping you position him in front of you as you hugged him to avoid his heavy weight to bring the both of you down. Armin got on another horse standing next to you waiting for your signal to retreat. You rode back to the wall Armin following behind. You gently slapped Jean to bring him back. 

“Oi, Wake up sleepy head” You said shaking him lightly causing him to jolt up. Looking in a panic around you. 

“Where are we?” Jean asked as his breathing started to calm down. 

“We are going back home”

You reached the wall and one lift was already waiting for the retreat. Armin and you rode in getting lifted up the wall. A pair of medics were already waiting and ran towards Jean who looked distressed. You hopped off your horse and fell on your knees letting the weight of what just happened fall on you. From where you stood you could see the other scouts ride towards Wall Rose, overwhelmed from the experience your eyes started to water as you replayed what happened in your head. 

_You’ll understand one day_ Replayed in your head as your breath quickened. Three of your comrades betrayed you. Hange was hurt. Reiner who you wanted to still be friends with wanted you to come with them to wherever they came from. Your friends were hurt. The walls are made out of titans, A village was destroyed. In less than twenty for hours the world as you knew it changed. Your mind was overwhelmed with thoughts flying left and right. Overwhelmed by all these emotions you became blinded by your surroundings. That was until you felt a hand comfortingly touch your back.

Your thoughts suddenly disappeared turning your face towards the reassuring hand. 

“Hange” You gently said as you stood up unsure if hugging her was a good idea in her state. As if she could read your mind she wrapped her arms around you. You gently returned the embrace, her hands rubbed behind your back. The world around you was falling apart, everything you knew was questionable. However when you were held between her arms you felt safe, sound and in harmony. You wished to remain that way until someone interrupted.

“Are you two able to help?” A silver haired soldier who wore a pair of dainty glasses wearing a garrison uniform asked. You let go of Hange nodded, turning to her Hange nodded as well brushing off any minor injuries she had. 

“We will need as much help getting everyone up here as soon as possible” The female instructed. Hange turned to you before making her way to the nursing station. “I’ll help the injured, y/n help them up the wall with Moblit.” Her voice changed from the sweet one she used on you to her officer voice. 

“Yes ma’am” You nodded turning to Moblit who was not far from you. “Use your gear,” Moblit instructed. Being Hange’s second officer meant he was well educated to make this sort of decision. Both of you jumped off the wall shooting your cables on the wall and ran sideways to reach the ground. 

“Y/N!” Your head snapped towards Krista who was carrying an injured Ymir. She handed you Ymir carrying her bridal style. Her right arm was missing, probably a struggle she had while getting off Reiner’s titan. “She chose to stay last minute, she’s in pain so she needs care while she regenerates.”

“Hop on my back Krist- I mean Historia. You should be by her side otherwise waiting for a lift will take hours” You recalled her saying her real name a couple of minutes ago which she wanted us to respect. The petite girl nodded holding on to your back just above your fans. Holding Ymir’s body with your non-dominant hand you maneuvered solely on your dominant hand. You prayed for your gear to withstand the weight of three bodies as you ran up the wall. Earning a few gasps from a few soldiers Historia hopped off your back asking for a medic as you ran behind her with Ymir.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You waited for a cart as a member of the last group to leave the scene. Hours past and most of the injured soldiers were sent to the hospital or treated at the spot. A cart stopped in the middle of the road as the soldier riding it hopped off.

“You guys are the last ones here, let’s go” He gently smiled. You hopped on the cart sitting down on the farthest place possible. Tiredly you looked down holding your face in between your hands as your body relaxed after hours of not taking a break. You heard more footsteps and the wood creaking beside you indicating more people sat in the cart. You sighted looking back up changing your demeanor to a more positive one. Sitting beside you, you noticed a familiar black haired man. 

“How is your leg doing, Captain?” You asked about trying to make small talk as the journey above would take about half an hour. You knew he got hurt trying to defeat the female titan back in the forest.

“I’ve been better” He replied in his usual monotone tone. You’ve learned not to take offense in the way he often replied, Levi had a reputation for being a serious person who usually kept to himself. You’ve heard him speak with Hange and all thought he’s demeanor is rude he means no harm. Unless of course, he means harm, then you’d know for sure.

“You helped a lot of soldiers out there” He spoke after a minute of silence complimenting your job on getting soldiers up the wall both times. “Good job” he congratulated. Captain Levi congratulating a soldier was rare but not unheard of so you nodded your head with pride.  
“Thank you sir” you slightly smiled feeling accomplished with your work.

“I’d also like to congratulate you on your relationship with four eyes. I’m glad she finally had the balls to say something” this made you slightly laugh. He was right though, it was her who took the first step into confessing her feelings. 

“I have to thank you for that Captain Levi, what you said back in the ball really made the two of us realize we are a pair of idiots who run on one braincell each” this earned Levi to slightly smile. He ruffled your messy ponytail making you laugh once again.

“Take care of her Y/N, that’s an order” He said going back to his monotonous tone. You knew Levi deeply cared for Hange, he was her best friend and although he would snap at her or call her rude names. These two really looked out for each other.

“Yes sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Levi has a soft spot for Hange


	20. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it has come to my attention a scene I included was similar to one in another story  
> (which no, I don't copy off of other writers. There is no reason for it because this work is for ME, and while I love the support I receive I don't really write for the views or the likes.  
> Anyway! I've seen these trope in other Hange fics and thought it was cute that's the reason I added it.)
> 
> Let's continue having an open community in which we voice out our concerns like this. It truly matters and communication is key!
> 
> In that note I want to shout out Kaydalen for Token of love a (Hange x Reader) fic y'all should really check it out.

Night had fallen by the time you reached HQ with a sudden halt you stood up holding a hand out offering Levi help which he accepted. The environment was eerily quiet, how could it not. We’ve lost many soldiers, many injured. We got attacked by one of ours. Betrayed by friends. You walked towards the nursing isle hoping to find Hange however as you got there you were told she had been let go a few hours earlier. Your body was pleading for you to just hop on your bed and sleep yet you had the urge to make sure Hange was alright.

Slowly making your way towards her office you gently knocked on the door, you internally kicked yourself by the chance she might’ve been asleep already and you had just woken her up. “Come in” Her voice rang through the door making you calm down. You gently opened her door letting yourself in.

“How are you feeling?” You asked, turning to her sitting on her couch rather than on her desk. Even Hange was exhausted, otherwise she would be doing paperwork right away. “I’m all better now” She turned her head towards you petting the cushion beside her. She was wearing a set of yellow pajamas along with a white robe. Her feet had pink slippers on which you found adorable. Her hair was wet and now fell just below her chin, you’ve never really seen her hair down and you found it amusing that she had some sort of a stylish mullet.

“How are you feeling?” She asked back to you. You sighted removing your jacket and undoing your chest strap. 

“Like shit” you admitted, slightly smiling at your own comment. “Three of our friends ended up being traitors, Most of our regimen got injured, I was almost taken to wherever the hell the shifters come from, not counting everything that happened in between, all in less than a week.“ You lifted your head to stare at the ceiling feeling Hange’s hand hold yours. 

“I’m tired” you admitted 

“It’s been a hell of a day, you should go to bed now y/n. I have to conduct interviews tomorrow and I was hoping you’d come with me” She said squishing your hand. You nodded standing up. However before going out a wild thought crossed your mind. These past week just showed you how life could be lost in the blink of an eye. You’ve come to the realisation you wanted to spend all your time with Hange.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way but, can I stay with you tonight?” You gently smiled giving her puppy dog eyes. “I don’t want to leave your side.” Nervous for her response. Hange met your eyes and smiled. “I was hoping you’d ask.” Hange led you to her room rummaging through her drawer finding a long loose fitting shirt that would reach just above your knees. It was more on the nightgown side. 

The shirt reached just above your knees giving you modesty, not that you didn’t trust Hange but you’d two just started being together. You opened the bathroom door to find Hange sitting on the edge of the bed cleaning her glasses. She turned your attention towards you smiling. 

“I’d figured I’d buy some clothes for you since you are prone to accidents” She giggled as you walked to the opposite side of her bed. You rolled your eyes at the accident remark, reminding you of that time Sasha spilled soup all over you, yet you felt grateful for the detail. “I really appreciate it.” You lifted the blanket and layed on her bed finally relaxing.

Hange stood up, placing her glasses on her bedside table. Blowing out the single candle lighting up the room. You felt the weight on the bed shift as she made her way beside you covering the both of you with her blanket. Your heart pounded loudly on your chest fearing it might fall out. You’ve never been this close to Hange before. Her body in direct contact with yours sent shivers down your spine. Hange probably noticed these as her head met the pillow.

“I feel the same way Y/n, I’m blushing like crazy. Thank the Walls the candle is out” She laughed clearing any sort of tension between you. You loved this about Hange, she always knew how to make you feel comfortable, even if she had to expose her own feelings for your sake. You placed your arm under her as you embraced her. Her head rested on your chest as her hand made its way around your waist. It was usually her who held you, but this time you took the initiative to hold her close to you. Everything was mutual with Hange and you loved it.

You gently brushed through her hair as your legs began intertwining. It was such an intimate moment. Even if it was such a small thing it meant the world for the two of you. You felt safe and comfortable around each other. Your safe haven. 

“Hange?” You gently whispered as the proximity between the two of your would guarantee her hearing any sound in the quiet room.

“Hm?” She groggly said as she enjoyed your hand contact on her hair.

“I know it might be a bit early to say this” You twisted on of her hair strands around your finger

“Go on” She instructed for you to continue.

“But I think I’m in love with you” You confessed, pouring your heart out to her. You could feel her raise her head to meet yours removing her hand holding yours and placing it in your cheek. Even though the room was dark you could feel her eyes meet yours. Her thumb gently caressed your cheek.

“Me too” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ray of sun peeking through Hange’s curtains met your eyelids making you flinch a little bit. You found yourself facing the window unaware of your surroundings. That’s when you were met by a pair of arms hugging your waist. You turned your head to meet the sleeping woman next to you. It was rare to find the Section Leader this relaxed. Her hair framed her face perfectly as the sunlight revealed a few freckles on her cheek gained from being in the sun for hours on end. Her wrasp on you tightened as she held you closer to her. You were now facing Hange, a smile forming on her face while her eyes remained closed.

“Five more minutes” Her groggy voice spoke. Her morning voice was far deeper than her normal one and it made your heart skip a beat. You gently shocked your head, parting her hair and brushing it behind her ears. Finally opening her eyes she reached for the hand that was playing with her hair and held it. She bringed your hand towards her lips and planted a small kiss.  
You giggled intertwining your fingers with hers. 

“Well then, Moblit will scold us if we run late. The scouts never rest” Hange said letting you go. She dragged her body out of the bed putting on the glasses that rested on her bedside table. She stretched her arms and walked towards her dresser. She took two pairs of white pants, a pale yellow shirt and a navy blue one. You stretched your body getting out of the bed. You took notice of the uniform Hange pulled out as she handed it to you. 

“Prone to accidents” She reminded you earning a playful eye roll from you.

“You always think everything through” You smiled, noticing how the uniform was your size. Often people would disregard Hange as careless and free spirited. However all the time spent with her taught you to not judge a book by its cover. Hange was incredibly smart and always thought things through, while she had the reputation of being obsessed with titans she had been badly interpreted. She was analytical and the only reason for her so-called obsession was the ultimate motive of finding the truth about our living situation. 

She entered the bathroom leaving you in the room to change. You put on the pants and the shirt gently folding the one Hange gave you last night and placing it in a chair next to her dresser. You decided to help tidy up before she leaves the bathroom so you made the bed fluffing up the pillows. 

“You’re next” Hange opened the bathroom door wearing her famous yellow shirt and uniform pants. You walked past her washing your face and brushing your hair putting it in an updo so it would stay away from your face. You left the bathroom meeting Hange in her office where she was buckling up her straps. 

“Connie Springer, he’s your friend right?” She said buckling up her thigh straps. You picked up your gear which was laying in her desk hair and pulled your arms into the straps as you began to tie your gear. 

“He is, are we interviewing him?” You asked as Hange stood up signaling for you to help her fix her back straps. 

“Yes, apparently his village was affected by the titan sightings, yet no villagers were found in the area.”

“No survivors?”

“No casualties either” 

Shocked by this information you raised your brow at her.

“You don’t think?”

“The villagers turned into the titans?” She responded now helping you buckle your gear. “It’s just a theory but what else could explain titans in Wall Rose without any breach?” She explained as you finished tying on your chest buckle. 

“Well, you're almost never wrong Hange” You replied as you handled her jacket putting yours in the process.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

After conducting interviews on other bystanders and your own accounts Hange and Connie were scheduled to speak to Erwin as your friends remained outside the building speaking about yesterday’s events. 

“I can’t believe he asked me to leave with them” You said sitting next to Jean on a barrel. 

_“You’ll understand one day”_ Berthold’s words echoed through your head. _Just what did he mean by that, what do we not know?_

“I’m glad Ymir turned around,” Sasha bringed up. “She said she was only willing to leave with them if it meant Historia would be safe.”

“Sacrificing herself to go with those scumbags, she really must love Historia” Eren intervened.

“Speaking of love-” Sasha turned towards you. “Y/N has something to tell us, don’t you?” 

“Do I?” You played it off “I don’t recall having anything to say” You joked saying this in a mocking tone. Sasha was done with you and just punched your arm. “OKAY OKAY DAMN SASHA! I’ll tell them” You raised your hands in defense. Everyone now quietly stared at you waiting for an answer. “Hange and I...may be dating now” You said rubbing the back of your neck giving them a soft smile. Everyone smiled back at you and came together for a group hug. 

“We all knew this would happen” Eren said patting your back letting go of the group hug. “Thank you guys, If it weren't for you I’d still be crushing without saying anything to her” You confessed. “And now look at you!” Sasha said.

“She didn’t come to our room last night” She said, placing her hand beside her mouth in a whisper eske kind of way. Your face turned red and you immediately covered her mouth. “IT WASN’T LIKE THAT SASHA!” You said, beginning to shake her. 

“Ahhh, I see the Section Leader is getting some action” Jean said placing a hand on his chin.  
“Shut up horseface, it's not my fault you are not getting some action!” You turned to him now grabbing his collar and shaking him. All of you started verbal fighting until you spotted Connie and Hange in the corner of your eye. You all suddenly composed yourselves when you noticed Connie’s serious demeanor.

“They’ll pay for it, I will personally fight Berthold and Reiner” he said walking past the group.


	21. Levi Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny Arc Kenny Arc Kenny Arc

“Levi will murder us if the house remains this filthy” Eren raised his concern to the group as you started tying a handkerchief arounf your head.

“Relax Eren, we’ll clean this up in no time” You assured him picking up a broom. Last week Levi let you know you’d be a new member of his squad. He handpicked all of your friends because he had seen your abilities on the battlefield. Hange was not too excited about your promotion solely for the fact you won’t be able to spend more time together after hours. Especially now that you’d be out of HQ for a few weeks while you hid Eren from the MPs.

“You don’t know what he’s like” His voice trembled remembering the punishments he endured when failing to clean the old castle’s attic. You laughed at this turning back to Historia and Ymir who were making some tea. 

“So you lost your titan powers?” You turned to Ymir as you swept the floor. “I did, along with the memories of who I was before I joined the Cadet Corps” She answered. A few days ago Ymir told Hange Berthold to take a sample of her blood while regenerating her limbs in the forest. She didn’t think it was relevant until she accidentally cut her finger with her blade and her wound did not regenerate. Whatever they took from her removed her previous memories and any information of were Berthold and Reiner could be.

“Captain Levi!” Eren yelled interrupting your conversation. Eren was shaken as Levi brushed his finger under the table picking up some dust. “We’ll clean another time, Hange has something to tell us.” And that is when Hange informed us of pastor Nick’s passing. How she was sure the MP’s did it and covered it up as a robbery due to the fact that he might have told the Scouts information on the Reiss. Engaged in the conversation, Nifa, a girl from your old squad bursted in handing a letter to Levi.

“Everyone pack your stuff and leave immediately, make it look like no one was here” You picked up your gear from the storage followed by a cape along with some food that remained on the table. You managed to reach a far off hill until MP’s carrying torches came to your view. “That was close” you whispered to Armin who was standing next to you.

“Historia and Eren are wanted, I say we go to Trost and figure out what in the world is happening” Levi spoke. Hange agreed, lending him three of her men. Nifa, the young girl you’ve talked to many times before stood at your side sharing a smile with you. 

“Moblit and I will find Erwin.” Hange said, finishing the plan. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Hange made eye contact with you momentarily before turning back towards her horse and leaving Moblit following closely behind. “Let’s get going then...Sasha, Connie, I hope you still have the brunette wig.” Levi said, making Sasha and Connie laugh as each of them hugged Jean’s side punching him. They knew how much Jean hated playing Eren last time so they took this chance to mock him as they’d usually do. “Always ready sir”  
“That skirt looks better on you than it does on me” You said, helping Armin turn into his Historia disguise. He didn’t reply as you started brushing back his hair into a tiny ponytail. You came around to see your finished project and gasped at the result. “Oh my walls Armin, you look identical to her.” Ymir walked towards us as she finished setting up her gear. “Shit Armin, this is creepy” She said, eyeing him up and down. “I don’t like this”

As you arrived at Trost you were assigned to wait next to Nifa keeping an eye on the real Eren and Historia as Levi and Mikasa were in charge of the rescue plan. “The cart is not moving” She pointed out as a group of people gathered around waiting for food. “This might work Y/N!” You smiled at her as you saw Levi coming towards you. 

“That quick?” You asked, He shook his head and kneeled next to you on the opposite side of Nifa’s position. “This is not setting right with me” He spoke his thoughts out loud so Nifa and I could understand him. “This is far beyond the MPs...dare I say it was done by Kenny the reaper”  
Kenny, an infamous murderer from the underground. You always thought he was some sort of a legend mothers would tell their kids so they’d be well behaved. Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard Levi yell Nifa’s name.

You turned your head as a loud bang came from her direction to now discover her bloody body laying motionless. Two more shots were heard and two other team members were done for. You felt something pull your feet pulling you away from Levi. You turned back and saw a blonde woman grabbing a hold of your leg. You kicked her with your free foot just to earn a chuckle from her. You immediately shoot your cables to another roof activating your gas to flee. However while you were mid air you heard another loud bang followed by an intense pain coming from your upper arm. _SHIT_ you thought losing balance and getting dragged by one of the cables that still stuck to the roof. Your body was pulled in a way that you could only compare to a child playing with a rag doll. You finally came to a stop when your body was parallel to the hook. In that instance, while you felt as better as ever you decided to play dead knowing the blonde was closely following you.

You laid face front as blood started pouring from your arm.You heard an odmg cable next to you followed by a kick in your stomach. You bite your tongue to fight the urge of reacting which satisfied the blonde. She left out a chuckle as her cables shot her up once again to join the persecution for Levi Ackerman. After fifteen minutes of lying there playing dead you decided it was time to find the others, of course, if there was anyone left. Judging by their strength they were a group of trained assassins who won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. You lift yourself up with your right arm and turn to see the damage done to your left. 

It was your lucky day. The bullet simply brushed past your skin cutting slightly deeply but causing no further damage other than maybe needing a bandage or a few stitches. Wincing in pain you shot your cables upward holding back tears. Your body was aching but you couldn’t be seen by Kenny’s squad so you kept moving forward. You noticed a familiar face in the distance belonging to one of your best friends as she was hiding behind a chimney.

“YMIR” you yelled as you reached her rooftop. Your legs gave in and you fell to your knees. Ymir ran towards you. As you tried to pick yourself up again. She wrapped her arm around your waist and placed it behind her back helping you limp through the rooftop.

“Those bastards took Historia... Levi gave the retreat order but I had to look for you.” She said. “I owe you that favour.” You could tell by her voice cracks she was holding herself together. She probably went right ahead following the cart but was stopped by Levi. It would be too reckless for her to go alone after all. Ymir guided you towards the warehouse the scouts were hiding in while questioning your hostages. She gently opened the door letting you in first, as you set your foot inside you were met by many eyes.

“THANK THE WALLS YOU’RE ALRIGHT” Sasha yelled as she ran towards you. As she was about to reach you she noticed your wounded arm which was surrounded by now dried blood covering the sleeve showcasing her worry as her face went from her usual cheery one to one of horror. Captain Levi, who was standing behind her noticed your state and a shocked expression covered his face. 

Sasha pulled you outside and started stitching up the small wound. You were lucky that the bullet simply brushed you. What were the odds? While your wound was small your body did look a bit roughed up as you’ve been dragged along the floor for many blocks. You had scratched here and there and would definitely earn a few bruises but lucky for you there were no broken bones. 

“I can’t believe how lucky you were...the members of Hange’s squad weren’t as lucky.” Sasha gently said as she was covering your wound with some gauze you’ve backed up in a makeshift emergency kit. This confirmed what you just saw, you saw their bodies lying motionless. One second you were speaking to Nifa, the othe she was gone. Your face fell shifting your gaze towards the ground. Sasha’s hand patted your back. By now you’ve witnessed an infernal amount of deaths so your body was not one to crumble over the news however it never becomes easy. 

Jean walked towards you in silence crouching down next to where you’ve been sitting. “We are going back to the inn, we’ve got the information we need. We are kidnapping the MP’s who killed pastor Nick. How are you doing?” He asked, helping you up as Sasha started packing up the leftover materials. 

“I’m okay, a bit shaken up, but nothing that’ll stop me” You said as you lightly wobbled trying to maintain your balance.

“Why do you always have to act though?” he let out a weak smile placing his arm in your back for support. “Sit this one out okay?” 

“I’m alright, by tomorrow I’ll be good as new” 

Jean rolled his eyes helping you up Armin’s horse. You’ll be traveling with Armin to the cabin as they would follow Levi’s plan of surrounding the MPs cart with the help of the hostages. Waving at your other friends Armin hit the reins and the horses started running. 

“Pull your hood up, we shouldn’t be identified in case Kenny’s squad is still around.” You did as told and put your hood up. Hugging Armin’s figure so as to not fall from the speed you rested your face on Armin’s back. “I hope things get better” You lightly whispered as you reached the gate and left Trost towards the forest. “Seems like the world has it against us.”

Armin was someone you’ve grown with after the fall, you also considered him a younger brother however you admitted he was way smarter than you. His tales of the sea and his positive outlook in life gave you something to look forward to while working in the fields as refugees before joining the corps. You felt him nod as your horse began to slow down now that you’ve left the city.

“We always figure it out don’t we?” He replied slightly turning towards you with a weak smile, turning back around to see where you’re going. We do, we always figure it out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After settling in the house once again the squad walked in dragging two tied up men. They were dragged towards the basement in which the holding cells were ready for your guest, courtesy of Armin who set up the cells beforehand. Your friends look tired as they removed their gear and placed it in the storage room. You gently sat on the table so as to not hurt your body and rested your arm on top. Your friend’s followed except for Mikasa and Ymir who remained standing up walking nervously around the place. 

Sitting in silence you all processed what just happened until you heard some far away galloping approach you. Mikasa walked towards the door slightly opening it making sure the people outside were our allies. Mikasa fully opened it revealing Hange and Moblit. Who walked in in a fast phase.

“I hope I’m not too late I-” Hange started but got interrupted as she made eye contact with you. Your ripped blood covered shirt which you haven’t had the time to change was still on your body as well as the now visible bruises and slight scratches in your face. Her eyes then fell to your bandaged upper arm as you saw her expression turn from shock to pure anger. You sent her a weak smile and a reassuring nod that you were okay. Not satisfied by this yet unable to question the situation due to the time she rushed towards the basement not before muttering. “I Will Kill Them” under her breath.


	22. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a bit plot heavy but who doesn't love S3 Hange?

“They seem to be more screams now than when Levi was alone with them” Armin pointed out as yells and whimpers were heard from the basement door. Hange and Levi have been torturing the pair for hours now seeking answers. At first there was no sound at all, now however you seem to find yourself holding your ears trying to block the horrific screams. Armin was right, this wasn’t only Levi’s work. You couldn't wrap around your finger the fact that Hange was in part responsible for those screams. 

While Hange has always been a source of comfort for you and while you knew she was a serious Commander when standing in a position of power not afraid of drastic choices where lives were involved. It had never passed through your head that she might be capable of actually torturing someone. You’ve heard Hange was the scariest when angry, hell you saw her dangle pastor Nick from the wall to confirm it. But this was different. Far different.

You joined the corps to fight titans and explore, that was it, and somehow you ended up being involved in a civil problem fighting your own morality as the whole Survey corps were seized of any activity. Was it morally right to torture someone that is just part of the same system you were sworn in? Was any of this morally acceptable? Being okay or not it’s us versus them, If the positions were inverted they sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to hurt us so why should we feel any remorse? Wars were awful specially because the rolls of bad and good remained abstract to the viewer's perspective. 

“You’re oddly quiet” Ymir pointed out, taking you out from your trance. You nodded brushing your hair back. 

“This is fucked up” You said standing up. Picking up a glass of water from the counter to try to calm your nerves. “Becoming war criminals wasn’t part of the Survey Corps memo” You tried to joke as your body shivered from the contact with the liquid. The table nodded in response.  
“I wish things were the same as they were back in the Cadet Corps.” 

Footsteps were heard from the basement door revealing Levi and Hange who were now sweaty and looked tired as the hours spent in there seemed to have a toll on them. You gathered back around the table as Hange started explaining Historia’s involvement in the situation. As she explained the true nature of the Reiss family as the true royal bloodline you felt the air began to tense up.

“If my assumptions are right about what Ymir recalled from being kidnapped by Reiner and Berthold. Historia might devour Eren” Hange explained, looking back at us. Mikasa ran towards the door just to be stopped by Levi who knocked some sense into her. Seems things get more complicated by the hour.

“I will get the information to Erwin right away, but before I leave, can I have a word with you Y/n?” The attention from everyone in the room shifted towards you as you nodded walking behind her as she led you outside. You continued walking silently until you were in a grass covered field next to the house. Hange stopped walking, taking in a deep breath as she turned her gaze towards the sky admiring the full moon above you. You chose to sit down in the grass giving her time to take a breath before going back to her chaotic life. Your hand touched the grass and started holding on to it feeling the dampness of the ground releasing a fresh scent which reminded you of those times Eren, Mikasa, Armin and you would lay in the grass stargazing when you were younger. 

Hange finally turned her attention towards you sitting down next to you. You continued playing with the grass feeling uneasy about what just went down inside. 

“I didn’t get the chance to ask, how are you doing? Levi told me what happened” She asked as her eyes traveled through your wounded arm.

“I’ll be okay. Just a scratch” You quietly replied, still not meeting her. She let out a sight in response to your reaction, or lack thereof. 

“I know what you’re thinking, I never thought I was capable of ever doing something like that either” She said, catching you off guard. “I don’t blame you for being horrified. Not even I recognize myself” She said letting her body lay flat on the grass. You turned to her and decided to lay next to her finally looking at her. You held her hand which was resting on her stomach and bringed it in between both of your bodies as the two of you stargazed.

“It’s not your fault Hange, it’s this entire situation” You said squeezing her hand. “I saw comrades getting killed, my friends getting kidnapped, I was assumed to be dead by the enemy. If anything we are also victims of the situation.” You said recalling everything that happened in less than 24 hours time. You turned your body to now rest your whole weight in your side resting your head on your free hand. Hange did the same ending up facing you. 

“I miss the simple Survey Corps life” you revealed. The life in which Hange and you would spend most of the day together. The life in which your friends and you would mess around during your free time. The life in which deaths were not caused by human hands. The life of midnight tea and cold training mornings. Ever since the expedition involving the female titan your life made a 360 degree turn. Once you returned to the HQ after the traitors were revealed things weren’t the same anymore. Barely anyone laughed, training sections were divided into meetings on what to do with Eren’s custody and our desire for adventure became a plea to live to see another day.

“I do too y/n. I miss the good, the bad and the ugly of it all. But more than everything, I miss spending time with you” Hange closed the gap between you and pecked your lips surprising you. You gently nudged her as she hugged your waist and buried her head under yours resting it in the crook of your neck characteristically laughing as you blushed. It’s been a while since the two of you have been this close you’ve forgotten how good it felt just to be with her.

“Me too Hange…” You drifted up as the brunette took attention to this.

“What is it?” She asked

“It’s just...wouldn’t it be great for this just to end? I mean, I don’t see myself doing anything else than being in the military but, if we were in a different situation. I would love for us to move away together and stay in a cottage like this. Just the two of us living peacefully.” You rolled your eyes standing up brushing up what you just said.

“Forget it, It’s just me speaking my thoughts out loud” You said helping Hange up.

“No way I’m forgetting that y/n. You’d want to live together? With me?!” She genuinely asked, holding both your hands as though she was about to say more. That was until Moblit called her from the house catching Hange’s attention who brushed a wild lock of hair behind your ear. “I have to go my dear” she gently spoke. “We’ll talk about this later, alright?”

“Stay safe Hange” You yelled as she walked towards Moblit who had her horse in his hold. “When don’t I?” She yelled back hopping on her horse and riding away in the pitch darkness. It was a little bizarre how you’d two managed to see each other and interact as a couple while also being on a mission. Maybe it was slightly inappropriate but who could blame you? Anyone would do that in your position. 

You sighted as you were surrounded by the silence of the night, crickets chirped around you creating a peaceful ambiance you wished you could’ve spent more time with Hange in. You made your way back to the house being met by Levi who was crossing his arms resting his back towards the door. 

“Enough chit chat, we have to get going” he said letting you in closing the door behind you.  
“Here’s the plan”

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Outlaws

Before you knew it, your squad along with the entire Scouting Regimen had a warrant out for your arrest. The Military Police accused you of faking Eren’s kidnapping to keep him in your custody. If found you’d probably be detained and in the worst case scenario hanged according to the newspaper Armin read to Levi holding his mugshot. After running and hiding in the forest for days your team managed to destroy one of the MP campsites outside Trost.

Levi tied a man you presumed to be this MP branch’s section commander positioned in a camp out of town. While trying to get some information out of him you stood besides Sasha who was in charge of looking out for us while holding a rifle. The grass beggan to rathle as two shapes could be seen making their way through the tall grass towards you. 

“Someone’s coming” Sasha whispered causing everyone to stop what you were doing and stand in a fight stance. Levi stood beside you only to raise an arm signaling you to lower your weapons as the hooded figures revealed their cape to reveal Hange and Moblit. 

“Thank the walls!” You let out a relieved breath as you ran towards Hange and hugged her as she lifted you holding you tight with her strong arms. Levi walked towards you as Hange let you go. “Start the campfire” Levi ordered making Moblit and you nod as you walked away looking for wood logs.  
\----------------------------------------------------

“A Coup?” Your team screamed as Hange and Moblit explained the current situation. The government showed their true nature as well as the MPs who attempted to murder a merchant infront of an audience. Thanks to Hange the newspapers were now on your side helping the people uprising against the government as the king was revealed to be a fraud. 

“I have an idea on where Eren and Historia could be,” She said, holding out a Survey Corps log notebook. You quickly packed a cart while Hange, Armin and Levi discussed the plan in full detail. The Reiss chapel was the only place Eren and Historia could be in. Especially if Hange’s theory of Eren getting eaten were correct.

“We’ll have her in no time” You said, helping Ymir pack up a box of flares for the plan. You could tell she was nervous. She would barely talk and rarely make her snarky comments anymore. While Ymir was never a person who would explain her feelings you could tell she was deeply hurt and worried.

“Of course we will” She replied, not losing her focus on packing up. 

You hopped on your horse riding next to the cart holding a torch hearing the plan step by step. Because of your injury you’d be forced to stay outside the chapel guarding the entrance. You’d also wait for any backup in case Erwin showed up you’ll catch him up on the situation. As you reached the chapel you geared up with your ODMGear helping your friends out doing the same. 

“Hey” You whispered to Hange who was placing new blades on her box. 

“Hey!” She replied pausing momentarily to look at you. You helped her by handing her blade by blade to facilitate her set up. When her box was full you double checked her gas and straps just to be safe. You quickly hugged her after she stood up and whispered in her ear. 

“I love you” 

Hange tightened the hug and got closer to your own ear. “I love you too”

“It’s go time” Levi ordered, making everyone else follow him inside.


	23. Worry

You stood guarding the chapel entrance for what felt like hours. Sword in hand you were ready to fight anyone who came in your way. That was until you heard a pair of hurried footsteps come from inside the chapel. You braced yourself with a weapon in hand until the door was opened revealing Moblit and Armin carrying a wounded Hange. You audibly gasped making the brunette who was previously looking at the ground watching their step look at you with a forced smile trying to fight the pain.You hurried towards the three of them positioning your swords on your box. 

“Hange!” You yelled walking towards her. Before the brunette could speak Moblit interrupted grabbing onto one of your arms pushing you and turning your body towards the direction opposite to the chapel. 

“We have to leave, NOW. We’ll take care of Hange, please guard our back” Moblit commanded. You nodded and stood behind Hange as the three of them started increasing their phase. You could run behind them and turn back constantly, not knowing the dangers the chapel may bring. A cracking sound became audible which made you stop dead in your tracks. You turned towards the chapel yet nothing had changed. You turn back towards your group until a speck of light catches your attention. You turned your head everywhere until you found the source of light on the ground. You kneel closer to see a small crack revealing light. However the light became bigger as the ground began to crack. A shaking sensation was felt which jolted you up and forced you to run towards your group.

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY” You yelled pushing the three of them away making them fall a few inches away from a huge crack that formed on the ground. Unfortunately for you the ground under you fell victim to the same crack and made you fall for a second. You quickly reacted and your arms grabbed on to the grassy surface. 

“Y/N!” Armin yelled from above.

“I’m fine! Give me a second” You said before grabbing one of your ODMG controls and aiming it on to a close tree. You shoot the cable and press the trigger making you fly from the newly formed ravine. Your feet met the grass as you released your cable. 

“Well that was close” You admitted, “Are the three of you okay?” You asked making your way towards them, watching your step in the process. They nodded helping Hange up to her feet once again. You winced at the pain in your arm yet shook it away. _”Suck it up y/n"_ The four of you made your way to the cart in which you helped Hange carefully lay on top of a blanket. 

“I’ll stay watching over her Armin, go find the others'' The blonde nodded and ran towards the ravine. Moblit went to grab the horses over so we could easily retreat. It was now Hange and you alone once again. Hange laid with her eyes closed holding on to her shoulder who’s surrounding fabric was covered in blood. 

“Please tell me you’re alright” You said as you looked everywhere for any medical supplies which unfortunately you didn’t find. Hange let out a small smile and opened her eyes. Her chocolate eyes met yours nodding. 

“Once I’m bandaged up I should be fine, don’t stress over it. I was more worried about the fall to be honest, but surprisingly I took no damage from that” She spoke which made your concerned face grow even more.

“What do you mean by the fall?” You asked, wanting to catch up with her train of thought.

“Forget about it I don’t want you worrying about me, I’m fine” She raised her good arm in defense.

“Not worrying about you? I’m your girlfriend I should be worried”

“No you should- girlfriend?” She asked with a goofy grin

You rolled your eyes as Hange’s timing couldn’t be worse. Out of all the times she would have questioned this it was right now? 

“Yes girlfriend” You scoffed, not wanting her to dodge the subject of her health.

“I’ve never heard you refer to yourself as that before '' She said as she continued smiling. That was true. While Hange and you were now openly together you’ve rarely been able to discuss your relationship amid current events. Specially because of her military rank you would avoid pet names or relationship titles when discussing her out of respect hence why the term girlfriend was never used. You mentaly kicked yourself for not calling yourself that when referring to her but you also feared any repercussions she’d have with higher ups.

Hange tried to put her weight on her hand to lift herself up but hissed due to her shoulder pain lowering herself back down.

“Now it’s not the time to talk about this. Let me take a closer look” You said avoiding the subject, reaching towards her shoulder.

“Is that a big titan?” She asked as you took a close look at her wound. Her arm pointing out behind you.

“Hange, are you feeling okay!? Shit now you’re hallucinating! how much blood did you lose?” You said not knowing what she was talking about. It was near impossible for a big titan to be around this area so she must be hallucinating. 

“You doofus turn around!” She loudly spoke, taking your sight from her and turning your head towards where her finger pointed. 

“SHIT, that’s not good” You yelled as a giant moving mass dragged its body away from the chapel. It must’ve been bigger than the colossal yet it was slow. Luckily it didn’t seem to have interest in you as it was heading the other way, burning everything in its path due to it’s hot body temperature. You turned your head sideways and saw your friends running towards the cart as Moblit joined in with horses in hand. You picked up your horse from him as the other squad members joined you. “Eren, Historia...What the hell just happened?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun rose while you were placing gunpowder filled barrels onto nets. Hange was instructing you all as you filled the nets. Her arm was now on a sling and was to avoid any rough movements. As you finished placing the last barrel all you had to do was wait for further instructions which were only given when the titan was as close to the wall as it could be. You decided to wait next to Hange who just stopped speaking to Erwin. You saw Erwin leave and start a conversation with Historia. 

“How’s your arm?” You asked to walk next to her.

“How’s yours?” She avoided the question gently tapping your bandaged arm with her sling. 

“Barley hurts” You said gently tapping it.

Hange turned to you with a devilish grin and spoke “That’s my girl” with her raspy deep voice.You became flustered at her word choice but you quickly composed yourself gently nudging her. Hange noticed your reaction and shook her head smiling. You earned a few looks from a group of Garrison soldiers guarding besides you, so you decided to change the topic immediately. You turned to face the outside of the wall in which you could barely make out the huge titan.

“I just know you’d die to have that thing captured alive” You said crossing your arms turning back at her. Her eyes lightened up thinking about that possibility. 

“Oh y/n you know me too well, I was just thinking about that.” Her arm wrapped around you as you both stared at the creature.

“I don’t know why you love those things, they are so weird looking” You said taking a more detailed look at the creature. 

“I also love you don’t I?” Your mouth widened at her insinuation forming a round “O” shape. You knew she was kidding and you’d for SURE have your vengeance.

“You did not just say that Hange Zoe!” You said gently hitting her stomach causing her to let go off you as she tried to hold in her laughter 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” she said raising up her hand in defence “You should’ve seen your face” She said as she carried on laughing. 

“Insufferable, that’s what you are” You scoffed, you noticed one of the Garrison soldiers kept looking at you, he was a ginger man probably around your age, You’ve seen him before during your training era but never spoke to him. You removed your attention from him and back at the girlfriend you were pissed at. 

“You my dear y/n, are the prettiest creature I have ever laid my eyes down upon” She sincerely said, You continued looking at her with a blank face her past words still roaming in your head. You couldn’t help but smile and shook your head avoiding her stare.

“You’ll have to do better than that to fix the emotional damage you just caused me” You said dramatically swooning. 

“Alright, I will, After we get this mess over with how about I treat you out for dinner?” She asked as she turned to her side noticing Moblit calling out to her.

“It’s a date”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Historia after discussing her plan with Erwin managed to get the final hit, killing the titan in a show stopping performance in the middle of the town’s square declaring herself the queen of the walls. Erwin was soon called over to rearrange the legitimacy of her claims and ultimately to help her plan her coronation. In the meantime you were given the rest of the day off which you were grateful for. After weeks of not seeing your room you reached your shared room with your friends following close behind. Now that Historia will be queen and Ymir will undoubtedly be by her side only Mikasa, Sasha and you remain in the now three bed space. You threw your body onto the bed not caring if your uniform was filthy. You removed your boots, throwing them on your bedside as you stretched. 

“Man it feels good to be home again” After saying this a knock on the door was heard. You turned your head towards Mikasa who was still standing up. Giving her puppy dog eyes in a telepathic exchange she nodded and twisted the doorknob. It was Moblit.

“Is y/n here?” He asked the raven haired girl who nodded in response. 

“Please tell her the Section Commander wishes to see her in the foyer in two hours.” Mikasa nodded, closing the door, turning to you. 

“What did you do now?” She asked to remove her jacket, throwing it, and jumping facedown on your bed lying next to you. 

“We are finally going out on a date” You said, playing with Mikasa’s hair.

“Finally, after dating for almost four months” Sasha said joining your bed on your free side. 

“What can I say, we are busy people” You said bringing your other hand to play with Sasha’s hair. It’s been a while since you and your friends could finally relax in peace. You laid there for an hour talking a small nap. The three of you cuddling towards each other thankful for yet another successful mission. The three of you made it out alive in one piece as well as your friends. Your short slumber was shortened by Sasha shaking you, you opened your eyes seeing her in your bedside and Mikasa on your closet choosing a dress for you to wear.

“We have to doll you up!” Sasha and Mikasa worked their magic by handing you a white puffy sleeve shirt with a black long skirt that was meant to be worn with a black corset just below your chest on the outside. Sasha braided your hair into a half up half down do and Mikasa applied blush and lip tint on your face. 

“We are too good at this!” Sasha exclaimed, admiring her work of art. “You guys are!”

“Well Y/N I’m afraid it’s time to go” Mikasa said as she turned to look at the clock. You nodded thanking them once again as you left your room. You made your way to the entrance of the HQ greeting some soldiers you knew on the way. You soon spotted Hange who was wearing a white dress shirt with her sleeves tucked back up to her elbows and black dress up pants. You noticed Hange’s back facing you so you decided this was the time for your revenge. 

You sneaked up on her gently pinching her sides making her jolt up letting out a small scream before turning to see who was responsible for it. You couldn’t help but laugh at the small squeak she had just let out. 

“Payback!” You proudly said before planting a small kiss on her cheek. 

“Okay, I earned that one. Anyway, Should we go?” She said offering her arm, which took you back to the ball in which she did the same to guide you down stairs to the dance floor.”

“With you? I’d go anywhere”


	24. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another soft chapter before we get back to the action <3

After eating dinner in a small tavern Hange and you roamed the Trost district while holding hands. The sun was starting to set and all was for once calm and tranquil. Her fingers interlocked with yours your connected hands gently swung as you walked along the mostly empty streets. Catching glances and occasional smiles from the few people that came across both of you. The love and confidence you felt around one another could be sensed by everyone you came across.

“So let me get this straight, you had an obsession with frogs as a child?” You asked Hange who was telling you the story on how she fell in love with science.

“I was a child! I would roam around the pond and observe them all day long after it rained.” Smiling at the thought of young Hange being obsessed with tiny frogs you let out a grin. You reached the entrance of a small park and decided to enter. It was a small green area in the middle of the city with a few benches around it. Hange led you to a patch of grass in which both of you sat down. 

“I haven’t had this fun in a while” You said as you ruffled your skirt. 

“Me too, all we seem to do now is work, try not to get killed and rescue Eren from getting kidnapped almost weekly” She said stretching her legs so that they laid beside you as she sat opposite to you. You laughed at her statement, it was true. It’s always Eren getting kidnapped. 

“Well, we aren’t getting a break anytime soon, I heard Erwin planned a mission to reclaim Shiganshina in a few days' time.” You said making Hange nod meaning the rumors were right. 

“You heard of that already huh? We have a meeting tomorrow to see the details” Hange said in slight annoyance. “Don’t get me wrong I can’t wait to know the secrets Eren’s basement may hold but I have a bad feeling about this.” Hange was right, You’ve heard about Erwin’s gambles. He would live by them no matter what he was willing to lose. However just one night, one night you’d hope this subject wouldn’t be talked about so you chose to devise your girlfriend's attention. You got close to her and gently but swiftly removed her oval shaped glasses.

“Hey! What are you doing?” She reacted to you catching her by surprise. You observed the glasses whilst holding them.

“I’ve always wanted to do this” You smile playing her glasses on your face surprised by the sudden change in vision. You looked around you now with a slight blurry filter caused by the prescription glass. You suddenly saw what you believed was Hange’s outline getting closer to you. She grabbed onto your wrists and pinned you to the ground. Removing one hand from your wrist she lifted the glasses from your face and rested them on your forehead. Taking her hand back onto your wrist her face got closer to yours. 

“I’m glad I accidentally bumped into you that day” She said before kissing you. You gladly returned the kiss as both of you became surrounded by the lanterns that were now illuminating the dark ambiance in the town. She let go of you taking her glasses from your forehead and lying next to you as you began to stargaze like you did that night on the field next to the cottage. Hange placed her head on your chest careful to not apply pressure on her wound. Your hand traveled through her messy ponytail. 

“I miss them” she said as she stared at the star covered sky. “I’d like to think of the stars as fallen comrades, My past squad, Mike, Nanaba. They’re all there” Not knowing what to say you hold tighter on to Hange in the hopes of giving her comfort. She’d talk about her friends often back when you were working under her. She met Nanaba and Mike back when they were cadets and they were lucky enough to travel up the ranks far up until they became squad leaders and veterans. Unfortunately though recent events separated them from her.

“They are watching over you Hange. They will always be there. I know they are proud of you” 

You knew Hange was not someone who would display her true feelings, only when she felt vulnerable her cracks begin to show and this was one of those moments. While you admired her for always wanting to look for the positive in everything you knew deep down she was carrying the burden of remaining alive while most of her friends died in the battlefield. The Hange you were holding trusted you enough to be honest about their feelings, something only her veteran friends had seen. No one but Levi and Erwin and maybe Moblit have had the chance to witness.

Both of you laid in comfortable silence staring at the stars until Hange decide to speak again up an unfinished conversation you started during a hasty time. 

“Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to live with me?” She sincerely asked holding on to your free hand as your other kept brushing through her messy hair. 

“Why wouldn't I?” You replied

“It’s just, I’ve never been this close nor I’ve ever cared this much for anyone before.” She nervously replied.

“Hange, I meant it when I said I’d go anywhere with you.”

You earned a smile you couldn't see from the brunette lying on you as she shifted her body to now lay next to you shifting her weight on her side so that now she’d be watching you.

“I would too y/n...So what do you say? Once we find out the truth and destroy all of the titans. Should we go live somewhere together?” She asked with a smile plastered on her face. You smiled back looking down in embarrassment as you blushed. Even after knowing her for this long small things like this would get through you.

“How will I know you’ll keep that promise?” You asked, wanting to play around a little bit.

“I- How do you want me to?” She said slightly stuttering, not expecting that counter argument. 

“I don’t know, how about a pinky promise?” You said extending your hand towards Hange raising your pinky up in the air. Hange laughed and rolled her eyes at your child like a request raising her own pinky finger towards yours. You interlocked fingers goofily smiling at each other, Hange lifted her body up and kissed your connected hands.

“It’s a promise”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Historia’s coronation went without any trouble. You stood up next to your comrades as she took the throne. Ymir was on her side wearing a trenchcoat similar to yours but now wearing the royal symbol rather than the survey corps one. Her subjects gladly accepted her as clapping filled the throne room. After the ceremony your friends and you gathered up as Mikasa and Ymir talked Historia into punching Levi who was standing next to the window in one of the hallways. 

With a soft punch Historia’s arm hit Levi causing him to smile at the blonde. Surprising everyone standing there. You’ve never thought you’d see the day captain Levi would smile. You all stood up there silently staring at him. He noticed and immediately stopped composing himself.

“Don’t look at me like that you brats, are you coming or not?” He said opening up his arms. You all stood there starstruck as he opened his arms for a hug. You all smiled and ran towards him embracing the short man in a hug. This was probably the first time the captain received a hug after who knows how long so you all snuggled in holding each other tightly.

Hange and Erwin walked into the scene pausing at the entrance as to not be seen as they admired the sight before them. Humanity’s strongest soldier showing how much he cared about the young soldiers conforming the new special operation’s squad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“MEAT!” 

The whole mess hall was filled with soldiers yelling and fighting over tonight's dinner. The time for the mission to reclaim wall Maria came far too quickly for your liking and the higher ups decided to reward you with a special dinner. Fighting with Sasha to release the meat she was holding on her mouth Connie managed to knock her out as Jean tied her on to a pillar next to the table covering her mouth so that she wouldn’t be able to eat the rope, knowing she would if given the chance. You sat eating your piece of meat in peace speaking with your friends about what might happen in the upcoming mission. Peace reigned the hall only to be broken by Jean and Eren who started a fight. _”Just like back in the day”_ you thought. Mikasa sat there watching them fight not doing anything about it as well as the higher ups. Everyone ignored them as they only bluffed, throwing a few punches here and there. 

You placed the attention back at your food knowing it will take them a few minutes to become tired of their endless strife. 

“Ptsss” someone behind you whispered, making you turn your attention towards them. It was Hange motioning you to follow her without being seen by anyone else due to their attention being on Jean and Eren...other than Sasha but she can’t do anything about it can she? You stood up placing what was left of your meet on the ground besides Sasha so she could eat it later. Hange guided you towards a back door leading to a street stairwell with a fascinating view of wall Rose.

“Who’s idea was it to serve out meat?” You asked, earning a facepalm from the tall woman next to you. “It was decided on today’s meeting to encourage the soldiers...seems like we caused another uprising” She said laughing at herself. 

“That’s for sure” You agreed, sitting down on one of the steps hugging your legs. You felt Hange sit next to you as one of her knees gently poked your side. 

“We’ll soon have the answers we want!” You excitedly said “Not going to lie I’m nervous about what might happen, but if everything goes well, we’ll know the secrets behind the walls.” You noticed Hange nervously fidgeting with her hands. You placed one of your hands above them making her calm down for a second.

“You remember a few days ago you asked me how I was going to keep our promise” She said gently removing your hand from hers.

“Don’t get too stuck on that Hange I was just messing with you” You said not knowing how seriously Hange took that. Sure you meant it, but if it made her anxious you’d be willing to talk about it later.

“No, it’s not that. I finally figured it out.” She said turning her body so it would be facing you. You raised an eyebrow at her not knowing what she meant by that

“I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, and this might be too soon for this. However we do risk our lives out there on the daily so I want you to have this as a promise. A promise that I, Hange Zoe, Am willing to be by your side for as long as we can.” Hange took one hand and entered it on her pocket removing from it a gold ring. 

“Hange I-” You said but your words were cut off by her holding on to your left hand placing the ring on your ring finger. It was a simple gold band that fit your finger perfectly.

“I wanted you to know I really meant it. The future is uncertain and we haven’t been together for long so...rather than an engagement this is more like a promise” She smiled admiring the ring in your hand as she brought it closer to her face and kissed it. Your mouth was left wide opened as you couldn’t believe what just happened. You widely smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss pulling out your arms went around her holding her tightly.

“In that case, then I should give you this” You said, reaching towards the clasp of your gold necklace with the wings of freedom symbol that was given to you at the military ball. “You really left me at a disadvantage here, because I couldn’t get you anything I want you to have this, just so you know you’ll always have my heart” You said placing the necklace on her neck closing the clasp. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, holding the small pendant as you nodded. Before any further words could be spoken Levi interrupted your romantic moment by opening the back door.

“Oi four eyes, Erwin’s been looking everywhere for you” He said motioning for Hange to follow him. She turned to you and you nodded mentally telling her to go. She nodded back and headed towards the door where Levi closed the door behind him. You sat there staring at the wall from a distance thinking back at what just happened. Fidgeting with your ring you took it off to inspect it. You noticed it had some sort of engraving on the inside and you looked closer to it.

It had _Hange Zoe_ engraved on it. You smiled at this realization and placed it back on your finger. You couldn't wait until you’d be able to spend the rest of your life with that woman. 

“Hey Y/N” Armin’s voice was heard from behind you as you noticed him, Eren and Mikasa taking a seat on one of the steps. “Come over! We are having a small throwback” Eren said as you walked towards them sitting next to Armin. The four of you talked for what felt like hours, about what you’d hope to find back home, about what might be in Eren’s basement, about our memories of Shiganshina and our dreams to see the ocean.

“It’s weird to think that we’ll be back in Shiganshina” You said, earning a nod from the three of them. “Five years later...we’ll be back home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think might happen??? I'm curious to know your guesses


	25. Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me add a little bit of SPICE to that.  
> Listen to “As The World Caves In” by Matt Maltese and “Train Wreck” by James Arthur for a more *dramatic* effect. I listened to them while writing this. 😊

“I can’t believe we are back” You said pulling the hood of your cape over your head to cover your face. You stood on top of the long abandoned wall Maria. Standing next to Levi and your squad you waited as a separate section of soldiers flew alongside Eren so he successfully covered the wall with his titan hardening. You stood looking around at buildings long forgotten by time. Familiar buildings to you who would often present themselves again in dreams as you relieved that day in your nightmares.

You fidgeted with your ring which you managed to snuck in. While people would wear pieces of jewelry here and there you weren't sure if having it on would get you in trouble. To your surprise no superiors questioned you so as the mission progressed you paid no mind to it.

“That was easy.” Hange said, approaching you as Eren finished covering the hole on the wall using his titan hardening. 

“Too easy” Levi replied,he had made it clear that there was something off. As soon as Armin came back with empty cups and pointed at a recently burned campfire Erwin sent a signal for us to halt the mission and look for any sign of Berthold and Reiner within Shiganshina. A group of soldiers clinged to the wall on Armin’s command looking for hiding places as you stood on top trying to keep Eren’s identity hidden.

“This doesn't look good” You whispered at Sasha who was by your side. 

Suddenly one of the soldiers under Armin’s command yelled and was immediately stabbed by a blonde man you were too familiar with. Reiner Braun. As fast as light Captain Levi dropped himself from the wall stabbing Reiner on the neck and chest only for him to fall while still breathing. A lighting strike hit where his body laid and you were met by the armored titan resting on the floor. Shocked by this another lighting impact was heard from the other side of the wall followed by weaker sparks in an horizontal line. Bringing your attention to it every soldier gasped at the former empty piece of land was now infested by titans.

The beast titan threw a boulder in your direction, missing you completely as it landed on the entrance. Or that’s what you thought as Erwin soon put two and two together and figured it was intentional so the crumbled rock would block the horses from entering leaving you stranded here. They were going to kidnap Eren once and for all. 

“Hange squad and Levi squad stay in Shiganshina and fight the armored. Everyone else comes with me, we have to defend the horses.” Erwin commanded receiving salutes back. You took a quick glance at Hange who looked beyond the wall at all our enemies. Her face portrayed distress which was evident only to you as she knew how to perfectly hide it with her soldier's serious resting face. She probably felt you staring at her as she turned her head towards you and the both of you shared an intense eye contact. 

Without using words you two could feel what each other wanted to say in that moment. A bunch of _I love you’s_ and _stay safe_. However deep down below you both knew the chances of survival were slim. Death was knocking at your door ready to gamble. You discussed this previously shortly after leaving wall Rose. If either one of you were to die, in your case the last thing you wanted was her to grieve forever. You’d want her to move on and continue being the same Hange she’s always been. In her case she wanted the same for you.

One thing hurt you and it was that the only thing you couldn’t give to Hange was your heart. Your whole being belonged to her aside from your heart. Your heart belonged to humanity who you swore to protect at any cost. As the armored titan stood up and a plan was made for what was about to come you braced yourself for whatever destiny had in store for you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were assigned to stay with Hange’s squad as you’ve become another target Reiner wanted. Since last time he wanted to take you as well, Hange and Levi came to an agreement that you were to stay next to Moblit as everything went down rather than with Levi’s squad who would be in closer contact to him. Berthold’s appearance was something you did not expect. As Armin tried to be diplomatic with a spice of manipulation Berthold saw through him. Not hearing the conversation you saw Berthold retreating using his ODMG and Hange instructed both you to follow her in stopping him at all costs.

Flying behind Hange right next to Moblit you followed Berthold while holding two thunderspears tied up to your arms. Your hooks engaged and disengaged as you flew past the familiar buildings in a hurry. Berthold beggan to fly upwards and as soon as your confusion was cleared and you assumed what he was about to do the world seemed to slow down. A flash of light engulfed your surroundings as yet another thunder landed, causing an explosion that filled almost the entirety of Shiganshina. Time went by slowly. Seconds felt like minutes as you saw fragments of rocks, rubble, wood, and any building materials coming from the buildings rise up by consequence of the wind and power the explosion of his transformation caused. A sea of pebbles and boulders flying your way caught your attention, and only one thing lingered in your head.

_Hange_

Your first instinct was to push Hange out of the way knowing that you were sacrificing your life to save her instead of taking cover yourself. Your hands met her back before another pair of hands accompanied them, your hands were met by stronger ones who followed the same line of thinking as you. Moblit besides you yelled Hange’s name while pushing her out of the way mimicking your same words.

 _“HANGE”_

_“What are you doing?” you asked Hange as you turned to face her._

_Both of you sat on the edge of wall Rose. Your feet dangling on the edge as you were too busy looking at the sunset as your partner was taking notes on the behavior the titan’s presented during the day. It was one of her smaller investigations in which she gathered data of the behavior presented by the titans outside the wall. She asked you to come with her and keep her company while she did all the work. Refusing your help offerings you stared at the horizon while she worked. After hours you noticed Hange had remained still not flying around hovering over the titans. She was sitting besides you scribbling stuff on her notebook which made you raise a brow._

_“It’s nothing” She said holding the notebook towards her chest for you to avoid seeing the contents._

_“Aw come on” You whined joking as you pretended to pout._

_“Fine...but don’t laugh” She said, booping your noise as she turned the notebook your way. You scrunch your nose at her shaking your head before looking down at the notebook she placed on your hands. While you expected for it to be filled with notes and data you came across a perfect sketch of your side profile. You turned to look at her in awe as she nervously smiled._

_“You looked too pretty staring at the sunset, I couldn’t help but draw you.” She said rubbing her neck. You looked down once more and noticed how good Hange was at drawing, it looked exactly like you. She even included tiny details like the tiny freckles caused by the scorching sun while training. Little to your knowledge Hange wished she could keep that image of you imprinted forever. Your messy hair flying in the wind as the golden hour light accentuated all of your features._

_“Hange I- This is amazing” You said in awe returning the notebook back to her. She nodded, closing it and placing the book on her inner jacket pocket. Her hand hugged your shoulder as she scooted over to your side and rested her head on your shoulder as she too admired the sunset. You wished it could be like that always. Hange and you, the perfect team.  
_

“HANGE SAN” Moblit yelled as the two of you pushed your section commander away from the sea of rocks coming your way. Mid air Hange’s back which was previously facing you turned and her face met both of yours. Her hands attempted to reach out for you as she unstoppably fell down a well. Her eyes filled with panic, you saw your reflection in her goggles. Rather than mimicking Hange’s horrified expression you were at peace that at least you could help save her. One of Humanity's hopes.

_May we meet again, My dear Hange_

Before you could react any further, pain erupted from the side of your face as stones and rocks hit your body. Moblit’s body collided with yours as you were sent flying towards another direction. Dirt rose from the ground as you tried to hug your body to avoid, if possible, any more damage. You came to a halt as your body hit a wall causing your body to plummet down towards the stone ground. 

“Moblit?” You asked holding on to your stomach as you noticed the hooded figure next to you. Barely awake your eyelids feeling heavy you attempted to reach towards him. The ringing in your ears wouldn't seize as panic filled your system once you realized Moblit wasn’t responding to your calls. Your eyes started filling with tears as your body ached, the adrenaline started to settle down making you notice how hurt you were. Your arms felt heavy and your legs unresponsive. Your vision started to get blurry as your breath quickened. You panicked and looked around you as the blurriness turned to darkness. Soon your body went limp as you struggled to breathe. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't tell how much time had passed yet your consciousness returned as your mind was pitch black. Your body still aches which meant you weren’t dead. You were slowly returning back to your senses, your arms hurt even more and you could feel something tight around your wrists _“A rope?”_ Your arms forced behind your back as your legs were resting on the ground. Speaking of which the right side of your body felt in contact with a surface. You were lying down on your side. The floor had a different texture, instead of being the hard stone ground you plummeted to. It felt like the mahogany floor in your dorm room...but this wasn’t your dorm room. You were sure of it due to the fact that you were somewhere outside being met by blue skies and the scorching sun.

You began to notice voices around you, many male and one one distinct female voice, none of which felt familiar. They were talking but due to your dizziness and your lack of awareness you couldn’t make out what they discussed. You tried to open your eyes little by little as the sun directly hit your face. You managed to see a handrail as your vision focussed. You figured out by the sound of water splashing to the sides of the surface that you were on, that you were floating on a boat. The more you looked around, you noticed through the handrail’s spacings that you were surrounded by water. Yet this was different than when you rode the escape boats when fleeing shiganshina. The water seems to expand into the horizon, as far as your eyes could see. It wasn’t a river.

“Is this, the ocean?” You whispered as you started moving around more to the best of your abilities. Armin spoke about the ocean often, how it was a large body of water surrounding the earth. It was his dream to see it close hand, and somehow, right now in your confusion you are looking at it with your own eyes. 

“She’s awake” The voice of a woman spoke with a hint of concern, your eyes looked up to see a short black haired woman standing above you.

“Am I dead?” You asked the stranger, your voice still raspy and weak.

“I’m afraid not” She said looking down at you, being interrupted by a man dressed in all white clothes, wearing chunky boots and a white helmet along with some weird vest you’ve never seen before. 

“You are not allowed to talk to the island demon Pieck, Zeke is still being questioned as to why he brought this girl on board in the first place and not the founding titan.” The man pointed what you thought was a gun to your face making you brace yourself and close your eyes. In fear you brought your legs close to your chest as your body was still lying helplessly on the ground.

“It was my idea” Another voice spoke, however this voice was more familiar to you. You’ve heard it before. But that’s impossible, was it? You opened your eyes to see a familiar blonde man which you’ve known for years. A man who you thought you knew. A man who was a traitor.

“Reiner?”

“I said shut it!” The man with a gun yelled, his tone was not only an angry one, it was also filled with hatred as if you were his worst enemy. In milliseconds the last thing your brain registered was the contact of a heavy boot meeting your head as you once again drifted from consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What what whaaaaaat, a Marley plot twist? didn't see that one coming.  
> I did say I wanted this fic to be angsty...


End file.
